Search our Lost Love
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Para shinigami berusaha keras mencari "Jiwa-jiwa yang kabur" itu. apakah Ciella dan Aloisu termasuk ke dalamnya? dan bagaimana dengan Ciella yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sebastian berpaling darinya? akankah ia sanggup menerimananya? juga Claude dan Alois, mereka pun juga semakin dekat. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

Search our Lost Love

A/N: Heeyaaa! Ketemu lagi sama saya (=3=) dengan fic terbaru saya di FKI ini hohoho *Tanakamode* sbenernya sih fic kedua, oiya di sini bakal muncul Claude & Alois dan juga Ciel ama Alois di chap pertama ini kujadikan perempuan tapi kesananya laki-laki kok. Yaudah deh mending langsung aja

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: BL, EYD berantakan, Typo, Gaje (pastinya)

* * *

Chapter 1: Tragedy

Di sebuah istana— lebih tepatnya sebuah kerajaan, ada seorang putri cantik atau bisa dibilang tercantik di kerajaannya itu sedang menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

Sang putri, Ciella yang berasal dari kerajaan Phantomhive ini hanya termenung melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Perang. Ya peperangan. Sekarang ini kerajaannya sedang berperang melawan kerajaan dari Jepang yang datang untuk menguasai uang dan perekonomian kerajaannya.

"Haah… coba kalau perang ini tidak terjadi," gumam Ciella pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat bulan sejenak lalu pergi ke luar dari kamarnya menuju taman bunga yang ada di halaman istana.

Ciella, gadis berusia sekitar 15 tahun yang memiliki rambut biru kelabu panjangnya yang diikat _pigtail_, mata biru sebiru lautan, kulit yang putih seperti poselen dan mengenakan gaun merah muda ini merupakan anak satu-satunya dari raja Vincent dan ratu Rachel. Bisa dibilang dia ini anak yang membenci peperangan.

Tentu saja sebagai seorang putri dia memiliki seorang kekasih. Kekasihnya ini merupakan pangeran dari kerajaan Michaelis yang merupakan sahabat dari kerajaan Phantomhive dan kekasihnya ini merupakan orang yang pandai bertarung.

Sekarang ini Ciella sedang ada di taman bunga yang dipenuhi oleh mawar putih kesukaannya.

"Sedang apa kau Ciella?" Tanya seorang gadis. Ciella membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sahabat baiknya Aloisu sedang berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ternyata kau Aloisu, jangan mengagetkanku," ujar Ciella sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang karena kaget mendengar suara Aloisu.

"Ahahaha maaf kukira kau sadar kalau aku ada di sini," Aloisu tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata dari sahabatnya ini.

Aloisu Trancy, putri dari kerajaan Trancy ini merupakan sahabat baik Ciella sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama-sama bahkan orang-orang di kerajaan mengira kalau mereka ini kakak-adik. Dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang diikat _pigtail_ hanya saja cuma setengahnya, memiliki mata biru muda seindah berlian, kulit putih seperti porselen dan memakai gaun berenda dengan warna biru keunguan dan memakai bando pita berwarna ungu di kepalanya dan juga sebagai seorang putri dia memiliki kekasih yang berasal dari kerajaan Faustus.

Sudah lama skali kerajaan Phantomhive, Michaelis, Trancy dan Faustus bersahabat. Karena itu setiap ada yang kesulitan mereka saling membantu dan setiap kali ada perang mereka selalu bekerja sama seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa kau khawatir soal perang ini?" Tanya Aloisu sambil duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Ciella.

"Iya."

Aloisu hanya menatap sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan khawatir dan untuk meringankan suasana Aloisu segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ka-kalau tidak salah Sebastian dan Claude ingin bertemu kita di sini kan?" Aloisu hanya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk melihat apakah ada tanda dari kedua orang itu.

Ciella pun hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih melihat bunga mawar putih kesukaannya.

'_Sebastian' _

"Kira-kira mereka di mana ya?" ujar Ciella.

"E-entahlah aku juga tidak tahu tapi pasti mereka datang," Aloisu tersenyum pada Ciella untuk meringankan hati sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang sosok laki-laki mucul di belakang mereka dan memeluk mereka dari belakang. Sontak saja itu membuat Ciella maupun Aloisu kaget dan hampir berteriak tapi tidak jadi setelah mereka sadar kalau itu adalah Sebastian dan juga Claude.

"Ya ampun kalian ini mengagetkan saja."

"Benar kukira musuh."

"Maaf, maaf Ciella aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu," ujar pemuda berambut hitam, Sebastian.

"Begitupula aku," ujar pemuda satu lagi yang memiliki rambut hitam dan memakai kacamata.

Sebastian Michaelis, pangeran dari kerajaan Michaelis yang merupakan kekasih dari Ciella Phantomhive. Dia memiliki rambut hitam, mata berwarna merah semerah darah, wajah yang tampan dan suara yang dapat meluluhkan hati gadis manapun adalah pangeran yang pandai bertarung.

Claude Faustus, pangeran dari kerajaan Faustus ini juga kekasih dari Aloisu Trancy. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang dibelah pinggir, mata berwarna kuning keemasan bagaikan emas, kacamata indah yang menempel di matanya, wajah yang tampan dan suara yang selalu terdengar _bass_ adalah rekan bertarungnya Sebastian.

"Apa kalian juga ikut berperang?" Tanya Ciella pada kekasihnya itu.

"Iya… maaf ya Ciella," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum miris pada Ciella. Jujur sebenarnya Sebastian juga tidak ingin ikut berperang karena ia tahu Ciella sangat benci peperangan.

"Tidak kenapa kau minta maaf?" Ciella menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk.

"Apa kau juga Claude?" Tanya Aloisu saat ia menatap Claude dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Iya, maaf ya ini untuk membantu para prajurit agar kerajaan dari Jepang itu tidak menyerang lagi," Calude tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pipi Aloisu dengan lembutnya.

Kedua putri itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kekasih mereka dengan tatapan khawatir dengan sedikit berharap agar mereka tidak ikut berperang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, satu-satunya orang yang pandai berperang hanya mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya, pulanglah dengan selamat," pinta Ciella pada Sebastian, melihat itu Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan memetik salah satu mawar putih dari taman bunga itu.

"Tentu saja," Sebastian menyelipkan mawar putih itu ke telinga Ciella dan mencium tangan sang putri.

"Kau juga ya Claude, kembalilah dengan selamat," pinta Aloisu.

"Tentu saja putriku," ujar Claude sambil mencium tangan Aloisu sama seperti yang dilakukan Sebastian.

"Nona mari kita kembali ke dalam istana," ujar pelayan Ciella dan Aloisu, Meirin dan Hannah.

Baik Sebastian maupun Claude tidak tahu kalau malam ini merupakan malam terakhir mereka melihat kekasih mereka.

-OOOOOOOO-

Sebastian dan Claude sekarang berada di medan perang, mereka bersama prajurit-prajurit lain sedang bersiap untuk menyerang kerajaan Shintaro dari Jepang.

Tiba-tiba saja suara langkah kaki kuda terdengar dan memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki tua yang mengenakan pakaian perang tradisional Jepang sambil membawa pedang dan bendera tanda perang akan dimulai.

"Wah, wah bukankah ini pangeran dari kerajaan Michaelis dan juga kerajaan Faustus. Sepertinya kalian membantu kerajaan Phantomhive ya?" Tanya laki-laki tua yang merupakan ketua dari peperangan itu, Shinosuke Shintaro.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melangkahkan kaki ke kerajaan Phantomhive!" seru Sebastian sambil menghunuskan pedang miliknya.

"Dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau menguasai uang dan perekonomian kerajaan ini!" seru Claude yang juga bersiap-siap dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Hmph, kalian pikir kalian bisa menang melawanku! Jangan bercanda!" Shinosuke pun bersiap dengan pedang miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin segera mati ya? Jangan remehkan kami, kami ini pandai bertarung," ujar Sebastian.

"Dari bicaranya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia yang minta. Ayo segera kita habisi orang ini," Claude membetulkan kacamatanya dan segera mengendalikan kuda miliknya.

Dengan cepat Sebastian dan Claude mengendalikan kudanya dan berlari ke arah Shinosuke. Shinosuke pun tak mau kalah dan langsung berlari menuju kedua pangeran tersebut sambil brusaha menghunuskan pedangnya. Para prajurit dari kerajaan Phantomhive pun ikut bertarung dan melawan prajurit dari kerajaan Shintaro sambil melepaskan anak panah mereka pada masing masing prajurit.

Terdengar bunyi suara pedang yang berbenturan dengan nyaringnya dan suara kuda yang berontak. Shintaro berusaha menusukkan pedangnya pada tubuh Sebastian tapi tidak berhasil karena sudah ditangkis duluan oleh pedang milik Sebastian.

Sementara Sebastian dan Shinosuke sibuk bertarung, Claude berlari kea rah Shinosuke dari belakang sambil menghunuskan pedangnya dan akhirnya pedang Claude berhasil mengenai tubuh Shinosuke. Darah segar pun mengalir dari tubuh dan mulut Shinosuke.

"Hmph, sudah kubilang jangan meremehkan kami," ujar Sebastian dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan darah yang menempel di wajah tampannya.

"Hmph, dasar… bodoh kau pikir kau… menang? Kau bahkan… tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mengirimkan… setengah dari prajuritku… ke… kerajaan Phantomhive diam-diam."

"Apa?"

"Para… prajuritku… akan mem…bakar istana… itu… dan merenggut… sesuatu… yang sangat… penting… bagi… kalian," ujar Shinosuke terengah-engah.

'_Ciella!?'_

"Kau!" Claude yang emosi berusaha menghajar orang tua ini tapi gagal karena dihalang oleh rekannya.

"Daripada itu lebih baik kita ke istana segera untuk menyelamatkan Ciella dan yang lainnya," ujar Sebastian dan ia punmenaiki kudanya. Calude hanya mengangguk dan menaiki kudanya juga lalu mereka berdua berlari kembali menuju istana.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Suara derap kaki yang berlari dapat terdengar di seluruh istana. Ciella dan Aloisu yang berlari dari istana itu tidak tahu harus pergi kemana setelah mereka tahu ada penyusup ke istana yang membunuh seluruh orang-orang di istana termasuk raja dan ratu.

"Kenapa bisa ada penyusup!" seru Ciella sambil berlari memgangi gaun merah mudanya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin prajurit juga tidak sadar! Semoga saja Sebastian dan Claude kembali tepat waktu!" seru Aloisu yang berlari di samping Ciella sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Tapi dugaan mereka salah. Prajurit yang berasal dari kerajaan Shintaro itu terlalu banyak bagi mereka dan salah satu pajurit dengan cekatan menangkap tangan Aloisu sedangkan yang satu menahan tubuh Ciella yang berontak.

"A-apa ini! Lepaskan!" Aloisu berusaha berontak tapi sayangnya prajurit itu lebih kuat darinya. Dengan sekali serangan prajurit itu membunuh Alisu tanpa ampun dan menggeletakkan tubuhnya di lantai lalu perlahan berjalan menuju Ciella.

Ciella hanya bisa menatap horor melihat sahabat baiknya itu dibunuh di depan matanya setelah orang tuanya dan dalam hati ia berharap Sebastian akan datang menyelamatkannya tapi terlambat, prajurit itu telah menusukkan pisau ke tubuhnya dan seketika darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya lalu Ciella pun menutup mata.

Sebastian dan Claude yang melihat kerajaan Phantomhive terbakar langsung khawatir dengan Ciella juga Aloisu. Dengan cepat mereka masuk ke dalam istana dan mencari Ciella dan Aloisu.

Saat mereka mencari, mereka menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa Ciella dan Aloisu yang tergeletak di lantai. Perlahan Claude menggendong tubuh Aloisu di pangkuannya.

"Hei Aloisu katakanlah sesuatu," ujar Claude pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat," ujar Sebastian sambil menggendong tubuh Ciella di pangkuannya. Ia menatap wajah cantik Ciella yang sudah dipenuhi darah dengan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa keluar," ujar Sebastian pelan dan berdiri lalu berlari menuju satu tempat yang ia tahu, tempat seeorang yang bisa menghidupkan kembali Ciella.

"Kau mau ke mana Sebastian!?" seru Claude ketika ia melihat rekannya itu pergi lalu ia pun segera mengikuti Sebastian.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari istana, Sebastian melihat altar yang dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin dan ia pun berjalan menuju altar itu masih dengan tubuh Ciella di gendongannya. Tiba-tiba saja sluruh lilin yang ada di altar itu mati dan muncullah sebuah bulu-bulu putih yang indah.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari Sebastian Michaelis?" ujar suara itu lalu ia memperlihatkan wujudnya di hadapan Sebastian.

"A-aku punya permintaan,"

"Permintaan?" Tanya sosok itu yang lebih menyerupai seorang wanita.

"Sebastian! Kau sedang ap—ah!?" Claude yang mengejar Sebastian terkejut ketika ia melihat sosok wanita berambut biru pucat yang memiliki sayap yang ada di hadapan Sebastian.

"Claude? Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sebastian yang terkejut melihat Claude.

"Mengikutimu! Selain itu siapa wanita itu!?" seru Claude yang sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Namaku Angela Blanc, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan dan Sebastian Michaelis ini datang dengan membawa permintaan," jelas Angela pada Claude.

"Apa?" Claude terkejut karena rekannya ini datang kepada angel ini untuk meminta sesuatu.

"Angela, aku ingin kau menghidupkan kembali Ciella," pinta Sebastian.

"Apa!"

"Claude tidakkah kau ingin kekasihmu itu Aloisu dihidupkan kembali?" Sebastian melirik Claude dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan menawar atau lebih tepatnya mengajak Claude untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ugh…"

"Bagaimana Claude? Sebenarnya kau ingin kan?" tawar Angela.

"I-iya… aku menginginkannya," jawab Claude dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Angela apa kau bisa?" Tanya Sebastian seraya menatap Angela.

"Aku bisa melakukannya tapi aku tak bisa menghidupkannya secara langsung. Aku hanya bisa membuat dirinya bereinkarnasi dan kau pun harus menunggu lama."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar 100 tahun dan kau pun harus mengorbankan dirimu."

"Mengorbankan diriku?"

"Ya, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi iblis untuk bisa menunggu selama itu. Apa kau—tidak apa kalian siap?" Tanya Angela kepada dua pemuda itu.

"Ya aku siap, Claude kau?" Sebastian menoleh kea rah Claude.

"Ya aku siap," ujar Claude dengan mantapnya.

"Asal bisa bertemu mereka kembali, apapun akan kulakukan," ujar Sebastian sambil mengelus pipi lembut Ciella yang terlihat seperti orang yang tertidur itu.

"Baiklah kalian bersiap-siap saja," Angela lalu menggunakan kekuatannya dan mengubah Sebastian dan juga Claude menjadi seorang iblis demi bertemu dengan kekasih mereka kembali.

* * *

A/N: HAH… HAH… HAH… *ngos-ngosan* akhirnya jadi! (T3T) duh, tata bahasanya udah kayak di sinetron aja. Pastinya gaje kan readers? Dan maaf kalo jadinya OOC kalau temanya kayak gini jadi susah bikin In Character! Maaf ya! #sujudsujud

Ngomong-ngomong review ya… ^^a


	2. Chapter 2: 100 years later

Search our Lost Love

A/N: Asiiik #plak #okeabaikan ini dia chap 2-nya. Fuh ide mengalir dengan deras dan ada kemungkinan cerita ini bakal diadikan doujinshi hehehe (=v=)a dan ayo lanjut!

Diclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: BL, EYD berantakan, Typo, gaje (pastinya)

* * *

Review's corner:

Earl Louisia vi Duivel: makasih udah review! ^^ hehehe iya sebenernya saya juga ga setuju jepang dijadiin musuh tapi ga ada ide lain lagi #plak tapi tenang kok di sini kejadian 100 tahun kemudian. Ok review lagi ya! ^_^b

Wiwitaku: Singkat ya? Padahal saya kira udah panjang (=3=) haha iya bener di cerita aslinya Claude selingkuh. Claude kenapa kau selingkuh! #ditendangClaude #abaikan

Makasih dan review lagi ya! ^^

Dan makasih juga buat **silent readers** ya! (klo ada)

* * *

Chapter 2: 100 years later

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya dan burung-burung kecil bernyanyi indah disana-sini. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang pendek bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan melihat _maid_-nya sedang menyiapkan _breakfast tea_ untuknya.

"Danna-sama sudah waktunya untuk bangun," ujar _maid_-nya yang memiliki rambut berwarna _violet_ dan berkulit coklat juga baju _maid_ miliknya yang penuh dengan warna ungu, Hannah.

"Hnggh…" Alois hanya meregangkan tangannya keatas dan menatap Hannah dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

Alois Trancy, anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang, kulit putih seperti porselen, tubuh yang ramping dan mata biru muda seperti berlian ini merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Trancy. Dia hanya tinggal seorang diri dan hanya ditemani oleh _maid_ dan pelayan-pelayannya. Sekarang dialah yang mengambil alih seluruh harta di _mansion_ Trancy ini

Hannah membuka kancing baju tidur anak itu dengan perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap tuannya. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian Alois, Hannah pun segera pergi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Alois hanya menatap _maid_-nya dengan tatapan kotor yang seakan-akan tidak suka. Perlahan ia mulai tertawa dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum buatannya.

Di ruang makan, Alois menatap sarapannya yang merupakan telur mata sapi dengan sayuran kecil di pinggir piring. Perlahan ia mengambil pisau perak dan memainkan makanannya sebentar lalu ia memakannya.

"Cih! Makanan apa ini tidak enak! Buat lagi!" seru Alois sambil melemparkan piring pada Hannah. Hannah yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya diam dan segera memungut makanan yang telah terbuang itu.

"Kalau begini caranya aku jadi tidak selera makan! Aku mau pergi ke sekolah dulu!" Alois segera mengambil tas dan topinya lalu masuk ke dalam _limousine_ miliknya dan pergi menuju sekolah paling ternama dan mahal di inggris sekolah Weston.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Sesampainya di sekolah Weston, Alois pun keluar dari limousine-nya dan melihat bangunan sekolah yang begitu megah dan terkesan gothic. Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat Alois segera memasuki red house atau asrama Scarlet Fox.

Tapi sebelum sampai ke asrama langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat _limousine_ hitam yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah lalu keluarlah anak laki-laki berambut biru kelabu dan memakai eyepatch Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel Phantomhive, anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut biru kelabu, kulit seputih porselen, paras yang lucu, mata biru sebiru lautan, tubuh yang ramping dan terkenal memakai _eyepatch_ ini merupakan anak satu-satunya keluarga Phantomhive. Sekarang ini pun ia ditemani oleh bibinya yang merupakan dokter di Royal London Hospital dan terkenal dengan julukannya sebagai Madam Red, Angelina Durless.

Sebenarnya Ciel dan Alois ini merupakan rival di sekolahnya karena berasal dari keluarga yang merupakan organisasi ratu Inggris, bahkan di sekolah pun mereka juga rival karena sama-sama pintar dalam pelajaran tapi Ciel berasal dari asrama yang berbeda yaitu blue house atau asrama Sapphire Owl.

Ketika melihat Ciel, tubuh Alois tiba-tiba tubuh Alois berdegup seakan-akan ia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama dan ia berpikir kalau ia sudah mengenal Ciel ketika mereka masih kecil.

'A-apa ini?' batin Alois saat ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar sangat kencang dan ia pun memegang erat dadanya.

'Ke-kenapa aku teringat sesuatu?' Alois masih menatap Ciel dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Hey Alois sedang apa kau? Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!?' tegur Ciel ketika ia merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Alois.

"Ah… ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa," Alois pun sadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ciel.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Ciel. Ia pun segera meninggalkan halaman sekolah dan menuju ruang kelas miliknya.

Melihat Ciel yang sudah pergi ke kelas, maka Alois pun meninggalkan halaman sekolah dan pergi menuju toilet untuk membasuh muka sambil berpikir, 'Apa yang barusan terjadi?'

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Alois segera mengambil air dan membasuhkan air itu di wajahnya dan ia menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang barusan itu?" gumam Alois sambil memegangi dahinya.

'_Akhirnya kita menemukannya'_

"Siapa itu?" Aois kaget ketika mendengar suara anak perempuan tiba-tiba.

'_Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu Ciella'_

"Si-siapa itu?"

'_Apa kau tidak mengenalku?' _ujar suara misterius yang terdengar di dalam kepala Alois.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalmu!?"

'_Ihihi, seperti biasa kau itu lucu ya'_

"Hah?" Alois pun bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan suara misterius yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Alois yang terpantul di cermin berubah seketika menjadi seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat setengah berbentuk _pigtail_ dan memiliki paras yang mirip dengannya dengan pakaian _dress_ miliknya yang berwarna biru keunguan.

'Padahal sudah 100 tahun aku menunggu untuk bertemu Ciella dengan bereinkarnasi di dalam dirmu,' ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

"Siapa kau!" seru Alois kaget ketika melihat gadis dengan paras yang mirip dengannya.

'Aku? Namaku Aloisu, putri dari kerajaan Trancy 100 tahun yang lalu yang terbunuh di kerajaan Phantomhive karena sebuah tragedi dan bereinkarnasi di dalam dirimu,' ujar Aloisu sambil tersenyum ramah pada Alois.

"Bereinkarnasi di dalam diriku?" Tanya Alois dengan tampang yang kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya.

'Ya, singkatnya kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau,' ujar Aloisu masih dengan senyumnya.

"Apa maksudnya aku tidak mengerti," gumam Alois yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kalau dijelaskan itu panjang,' ujar Aloisu sambil menutup mata.

"La-lalu apa maumu dan kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam diriku?" Alois mulai siaga karena ia masih belum bisa mempercayai sosok yang ada di hadapannya dan ia pun masih kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

'Kalau soal aku ada di dalam dirimu, itu karena aku hidup kembali di dalam tubuhmu itu dan itu artinya kita sama meskipun kita berbeda,' setelah dijelaskan sedikit Alois pun mulai mengerti meskipun sebenarnya ia masih belum terlalu percaya.

"Kalau begitu apa maumu?" Tanya Alois kembali.

'Mauku? Aku tidak mau apa-apa dan sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang.'

"Menunggu seseorang?"

'Ya, aku menunggu sahabatku Ciella bangun dari tidurnya dan juga menunggu kekasihku.'

"Kekasihmu?"

'Ya, aku menunggu kekasihku selama 100 tahun di dalam dirimu,' ujar Aloisu sambil menatap Alois.

"Kalau itu benar, kenapa selama ini aku tidak tahu soal dirimu yang ada dalam tubuhku?"

'Karena aku sedang memulihkan energiku dengan tertidur selama 100 tahun setelah bereinkarnasi dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bangun,' seketika tatapan Aloisu berubah sayu dan ia pun menunduk— menyembunyikan mata biru muda miliknya di balik poni panjangnya.

"Ng? Ada apa? Kenapa kau lesu?" Tanya Alois yang tiba-tiba saja khawatir pada Aloisu. Mungkin karena diri mereka sama jadi Alois bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti ikatan batin dengannya.

'Tidak, tidak apa-apa. aku hanya sedikit sedih karena belum bertemu dia,' ujar Aloisu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sedih.

"Kekasihmu itu?"

'Iya.'

Sebelum pembicaraan mereka selesai, bel sekolah tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dan itu artinya Alois pun harus segera kembali ke kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Wah bel, sudah dulu ya nanti kita lanjutkan. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya aku bisa bicara denganmu lagi?" Tanya Alois yang mulai bersiap-siap keluar toilet.

'Tenang saja kita bisa berbicara lagi asalkan ada barang yang bisa memantulkan bayangan,' Mendengar itu Alois hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Di dalam blue house tepatnya di kelas, Ciel sedang duduk sendiri termenung sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa dari rumahnya karena Ciel sendiri pun tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau sedang apa Phantomhive," ujar anak laki-laki berambut ikal dan mengenakan kacamata bulat mini, Macmillan.

"Lihat saja sudah tahu kan? Aku sedang baca," ujar Ciel sambil melirik Macmillan dengan senyuman.

"Karena itu kau baca apa?" ujar Macmillan masih penasaran dengan buku yang dibaca Ciel. Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari temannya itu Macmillan pun melihat sampul depan yang berjudulkan 'Kisah misteri di rumah William.'

"Oh kau suka novel misteri juga rupanya," Macmillan tersenyum lebar pada Ciel dan Ciel terkejut melihat itu.

"Kau kenal dengan penulis novel ini?" Tanya Ciel dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Iya, kalau tak salah tuan Arthur kan?" sebelum mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan, guru mereka sudah masuk ke kelas dan pelajaran pun akan dimulai.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, entah kenapa perasaan Ciel ada yang tidak enak. Ia kepikiran sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting dan ia rasa telah melupakannya. Merasa itu hal yang aneh, Ciel pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan agar tidak ketahuan guru.

'Lupakan saja lagipula itu kan tidak mungkin,' batin Ciel dalam hati.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Sementara di red house tepatnya di kelas Alois, Alois yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran pun hanya termenung— tidak bisa konsentrasi karena memikirkan hal yang ia bicaran dengan Aloisu tadi di toilet.

'Sepertinya malam ini Ciella akan terbangun,' ujar Aloisu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ap— ah! Aloisu," seru Alois pelan ketika ia mendengar suara Aloisu tiba-tiba dan melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di tempat pensil miliknya yang mengkilap berubah menjadi Aloisu.

'Hai,' ujar Aloisu sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" masih dengan suara pelan, Alois hana menatap Aloisu dengan tatapan takut sekaligus kaget.

'Tenang aku ini bayanganmu, tidak akan ada yang sadar. Kecuali jika aku mengambil alih tubuhmu,' Aloisu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Kau bisa mengambil alih tubuhku?"

'Iya.'

"Tadi kau bilang malam ini Ciella akan terbangun, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Alois sambil memegang pensil di tangannya.

'Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ini hanya firasat saja. Ya sudah sampai nanti ya.' Ujar Aloisu lalu menghilang dan bayangan Alois sekarang kembali seperti semula.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Di pinggir jalan kota London terdengar suara langkah kaki dua orang dengan sepatu hitam mereka. Kedua orang itu adalah pemuda yang berusia sekitar 19 sampai 20 tahunan. Yang satu mengenakan jas hitam panjang sampai mengenai betisnya dengan topi Inggris sedangkan yang satu lagi mengenakan jas hitam yang hanya menutupi pundaknya dengan topi Inggris juga kacamata.

"Sepertinya di sini ya tempatnya?" ujar pemuda dengan kacamata itu kepada temannya.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi," ujar pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Apa kau yakin dengan cincin ini kita bisa menemukan mereka?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu lagi kepada temannya.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau punya duplikatnya kan?" ujar pemuda yang satu lagi tersebut.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari mereka," ujar pemuda yang satu lagi, sedangkan pemuda yang berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu kembali kekasihku,' batin pemuda dengan jas hitam panjang itu sambil tersenyum karena tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya.

* * *

A/N: Pendek ya? Maafkan saya! #dibuangkelaut habis ide buat chap 2 Cuma sampe sini aja. Maaf ya! QAQ oh iya kalo sebutan jepang maaf nggak aku italic-in soalnya lebih enak gitu hehe jadi nggak sabar bikin yang part SebaCiel hehehehe #fujoshikumat #okehjarsaya nah, tolong review ya… ^^a


	3. Chapter 3: Searching and Finding

Search our Lost Love

A/N: Wooww akhirnya nyampe ke chapter 3 *ngelap keringet* nggak nyangka loh! Ini termasuk chapter yang cepet menurut saya ^w^ senang deh! Oh iya klali ini chap-nya lumayan panjang Oke lanjuut….

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: BL, EYD berantakan, typo, gaje (pastinya)

* * *

Review's corner:

Adhit P: Kyaaaaa! Makasih my friend! ^^ Hehehe… karena akun kolabnya udah jdi kapan kita beroperasi? #plak *udah kayak organisasi aja* hehehe OK review lagi ya. ^^

Voly Ichi Yama: waahh kak Voly! Makasih my friend! ^^ Sebaschan so sweet itu kan harus #plak kan dia Sebaschan hehehe *apa maksudnya?* *ditendang* OK review lagi ya. ^^

Fetwelve: masa? Cocok buat prequel? Waah saya nggak nyangka loh bener #bugbag kamu menunggu saat Aloisu dan Ciella mengambil alih tubuh mereka? *ancungin jempol* saya juga menunggu bagian itu! Tapi sabar ya hehehe makasih udah review, review lagi ya! ^^

Michaelis yuki: wah nggak nyangka ketemu sama kamu hehehe #digampar Sebaschan ama Claude kurang sedih? Iya soalnya kekasih mereka bakal reinkarnasi. Makasih! OK review lagi ya ^^

Dan terima kasih buat para silent readers (klo ada) ^v^

* * *

Chapter 3: Searching and Finding

Para pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mulai mencari dengan bertanya pada orang tapi karena hasilnya nihil jadi mereka mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya dan langsung bergantung pada cincin yang mereka bawa untuk mencari kekasih mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar, aku cari ke arah sana dank au cari ke arah situ?" ujar pemuda dengan kacamata tersebut.

"Boleh juga tapi perhatikan cincinnya jangan sampai kau kehilangan petunjuk. Mengerti Claude?" ujar pemuda denganjas hitam pada temannya yang bernama Claude, lebih tepastnya Claude Faustus.

"Yaa, aku mengerti Sebastian Michaelis," ujar Claude. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya dan pergi menjauh dari Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya menyeringai dengan seringai khasnya dan ia pun juga segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di sekolah Weston sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Para siswa yang bersekolah di sana mulai keluar dari asrama mereka masing-masing, Ciel pun langsung berjalan ke kursi taman terdekat untuk melanjutkan membaca buku novel misteri yang ia baca tadi pagi.

Sementara itu Alois yang baru saja keluar dari _red house_ melihat Ciel yang sedang asik membaca novelnya dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju Ciel tanpa diketahui olehnya namun, rencananya gagal ketika ia melewti kaca jendela sekolah dan tiba-tiba saja Aloisu muncul.

'Wah sepertinya dia sedang sendirian, sepertinya ini kesempatan kita,' ujar Aloisu dengan girangnya.

"Hah! Aloisu! Kau bikin kaget saja!" seru Alois karena kaget melihat sekaligus mendengar suara gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

'Kau ini, nanti juga terbiasa,' Aloisu menggembungkan pipinya sedikit. 'Daripada itu lebih baik kita mendekat pada anak laki-laki bernama Ciel itu, siapa tahu dia ingat sesuatu tentang kita,' ujar Aloisu menambahkan perkataannya.

"Eh! Asal kau tahu saja Aloisu, aku dan Ciel adalah rival. Mana mungkin dia mau berdekatan denganku apalagi berbicara denganku," ujar Alois dengan angkuhnya.

'Kalau belum dicoba tidak akan tahu!'

"Tapi kan…" Alois berusaha menyangkal tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa.

'Sudahlah,' ujar Aloisu dan lalu menghilang.

Merasa dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain, Alois segera berjalan menuju bangku taman yang diduduki Ciel dan ia langsung menyapanya tanpa menunggu lagi.

"N-ngg… Ciel kau sedang apa?" Tanya Alois sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Lihat saja sudah tahu kan? Aku membaca buku," jawab Ciel tanpa melihat kea rah Alois dan masih membaca novel misteri yang ada di tangannya.

'Lihat kan Aloisu, dia tidak menanggapi omonganku!' batin Alois pada Aloisu dalam hati.

'_Kalau begitu coba lagi, coba tanya mengenai Ciella,'_ jawab Aloisu. Alois yang mendengar suaranya dalam kepalanya lalu mengangguk setuju dan mulai menanyakan kembali.

"N-ngg… Ciel apa kau kenal dengan Ciella?" Tanya Alois yang gugup dengan jawaban Ciel.

"Ciella? Aku tidak tahu siapa dia," Ciel menatap Alois sebentar lalu kembali membaca buku.

"Oh begitu ya sudah kalau kau tidak tahu, aku pergi dulu," setelah menanyakan itu Alois segera pergi menjauh dari bangku taman yang diduduki Ciel.

Entah mengapa ketika Alois menyebut nama Ciella, Ciel merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu dan pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya tapi tidak tahu di mana. Merasa itu adalah hal yang konyol, Ciel lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali konsentrasi membaca novel.

Alois yang sedang berlari itu langsung menuju toilet dan berdiri di depan cermin, membiarkan bayangannya berubah menjadi Aloisu.

"Lihat dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Ciella!" seru Alois yang sedikit kesal.

'Tidak, sebenarnya dia tahu sesuatu,' jawab Aloisu.

"Apa?"

'Sesaat, tadi aku melihat raut wajahnya seakan dia mengenal dan mengetahui siapa itu Ciella. Tidak salah lagi Ciel Phantomhive itu adalah Ciella.'

Alois hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Aloisu dan setelah itu untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya, ia pun mencuci wajahnya dengan air dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Ya sudah aku mau istirahat dulu, persoalan ini membuatku lelah."

'Baiklah,' ujar Aloisu lalu menghilang.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Di kota London, Sebastian dan Claude berpencar untuk mencari informasi dan keberadaantentang Ciella dan Aloisu. Sebastian menuju tempat umum dan Claude menuju sekolah Weston keduanya mencari dengan menggunakan kekuatan cincin _blue diamond_ yang mereka bawa.

Claude yang sudah sampai di sekolah Weston hanya memandangi pintu gerbang sekolah itu dan melihat para siswa-siswa yang berlalu-lalang ke sana kemari. Tiba-tiba saja cincin _blue diamond_ yang ia bawa bersinar cerah, menandakan bahwa Ciella dan Aloisu ada di dekat situ.

"Ini…" Claude yang melihat reaksi dari cincin itu hanya bisa melihat. Ia mengerti kalau itu tandanya kekasih yang sedang mereka cari berada di dekat situ tapi ketika Claude menoleh kesana-kemari, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Ciella dan Aloisu.

'Apa mereka berada di dalam sekolah itu?' batin Claude sambil melihat para siswa yang ada di dalam sekolah. "Pokoknya aku harus memberitahu ini pada Sebastian," gumam Claude lalu pergi menjauh dari sekolah Weston.

Sebastian yang berada di tengah kota hanya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari petunjuk. Ia melihat reaksi cincin _blue diamond_ tapi yang ia lihat tidak ada respon apa-apa. orang-orang yang di sekitar kota pun— terutama gadis-gadis, terpesona melihat seorang pemuda tampan berjalan sendirian di kota London.

"Tuan apa anda perlu sesuatu?" Tanya salah seorang gadis penjual makanan yang melihat Sbastian seperti sedang kebingungan.

"Ah! Oh tidak, saya tidak memerlukan apa-apa, saya sedang mencari sesuatu," ujar Sebastian sambil memperlihatkan senyum menawannya pada sang gadis penjual dan seketika membuat gadis penjual itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Mungkin bia saya Bantu," ujar sang gadis penjual makanan tersebut.

"Tidak terima kasih saya bisa lakukan sendiri," ujar Sebastian masih dengan senyumnya.

Sebelum pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, Claude tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil berlari. Melihat itu Sebastian merasa kalau Claude menemukan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Claude?" Tanya Sebastian kepada pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Ka-kau harus ikut denganku," ujar Claude terengah-engah karena berusha mengambil nafas.

"Kemana?"

"Ke pinggir sungai Thames. Di sana ada sekolah Weston dan cincin _blue diamond_ ini bereaksi pada sekolah itu," jawab Claude dengan singkat mendengar itu Sebastian langsung brsipa untuk pergi ke sekolah Weston.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Sebastian menoleh pada sang gadis dan memberikan senyumannya lalu pergi menuju sekolah Weston bersama Claude.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah Weston tidak terlalu lama bagi Sebastian dan Claude yang merupakan seorang iblis. Hanya dengan waktu singkat saja mereka berdua sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah Weston.

Setelah mereka sampai, seketika itu juga cincin _blue diamond_ milik mereka berdua bercahaya. Melihat itu Sebastian langsung percaya bahwa apa yang dikatkan Claude benar adanya.

"Sepertinya Ciella dan Aloisu ada di sekolah ini," ujar Claude

"Ya, tapi kita tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang. Banyak sekali siswa di sini, kita tidak tahu apakah benar cincin ini bereaksi pada mereka. Kau jangan terlalu terburu-buru," Sebastian memberi penjelasan pada rekannya itu agar tidak terlalu buru-buru.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita awasi dulu sekolah ini."

"Iya kau benar."

Setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengawasi sekolah Weston dari jarak dekat, mereka pun langsung lompat ke atas atap.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Malam pun tiba, para siswa segera kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Di _blue house_, Ciel dan Macmillan sedang makan malam dengan siswa _blue house_ lainnya.

"Kau tahu Phantomhive, suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi prefect," ujar Macmillan dengan girangnya sambil menunjukkan senyum lucu miliknya.

"Hoo, benarkah," ujar Ciel dengan makanan yang penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"Itu benar! Jadi prefect itu keren!"

Ciel tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Macmillan, karena Ciel sendiri tidak tertarik dengan hal yang berbau sosialisasi atau semacamnya.

Sementara itu di _red house_, para siswa _red house_ sedang makan malam pula sama seperti yang dilakukan _blue house_. Namun Alois tidak bergabung dengan mereka karena saat ini ia sedang membersihkan tubuh rampingnya itu di kamar mandi.

'Kau terlihat murung Alois,' ujar Aloisu.

"Ah, ya karena malam ini seperti yang kau bilang. Ciella akan bangun dari tidurnya," entah kenapa sekarang Alois mulai agak terbiasa dengan kemunculan Aloisu yang bisa dibilang secara tiba-tiba. Ia pun juga mulai merasa nyaman dengan suara gadis itu.

'Ya kau benar, semoga saja dugaan kita tepat ya,' ujar Aloisu sambil tesenyum. Ia berusaha memberikan semangat pada Alois yang menurut Aloisu sedang tidak bersemangat.

Mendengar itu Alois hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Setelah makan malam usai para siswa baik yang dari _red house_ maupun _blue house_ segera menuju kamar mereka dan naik keatas tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Selamat tidur Phantomhive," ujar Macmillan lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut hangat.

"Ya, selamat tidur," jawab Ciel.

-O-

'_Hiks… hiks… hiks…'_

'…_tian… Sebastian… hiks… aku ingin bertemu denganmu…'_

-O-

Ciel tiba-tiba langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran ditambah tatapan takut seakan-akan habis melihat sesuatu.

'Apa? yang barusan itu apa? kenapa aku mendengar suara anak perempuan?' batin Ciel yang masih ketakutan. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu melirik jam yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Disana waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Ternyata sudah pagi," gumam Ciel lalu ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi Ciel membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar yang mengalir.

Tak berapa lama kemudian waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi yang artinya semua siswa harus sudah bangun dan melakukan kegiatan tapi tidak untuk hari ini karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana jadwal untuk para seluruh siswa untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Dengan cepat suasana di sekolah Weston menjadi ramai dengan banyaknya siswa yang berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari untuk bertemu dengan keluarga mereka. Ciel lalu keluar dari _blue house_ untuk bertemu dengan bibinya.

"Madam, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Ciel pada bibinya Angelina Durless atau biasa dikenal dengan Madam Red.

"Tentu saja menjemput keponakanku yang manis," ujar Madam Red sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Ciel.

Ciel yang merasa kesesakkan mulai meronta untuk segera dilepaskan.

Sementara itu Alois baru saja keluar dari _red house_, mulai berjalan menuju gerbang tapi tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyenggolnya.

"Ah! Maaf! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang yang menabrak Alois itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," ujar Alois sambil melihat orang yang menabraknya. Ternyata orang yang menabrak Alois itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan memakai kacamata dan memiliki mata berwarna keemasan. Seketika melihat wujud pemuda tersebut Alois seakan dihipnotis, ia terpesona dengan pemuda itu.

Claude yang menabrak Alois terkejut ketika melihat wujud Alois yang mirip dengan kekasihnya Aloisu. Mereka pun akhirnya saling tatap dan seketika suara klakson dari mobil limousine milik Alois seperti membangunkan Alois dari mimpi indah.

"Ah! Maaf ya aku harus segera pergi," ujar Alois dan ia pun langsung pergi menuju limousine miliknya.

Claude hanya bisa menatap Alois sampai ia pergi lalu ia pun melirik ke cincin yang dipegangnya dan melihat cincinnya itu bersinar.

'Jangan-jangan…' batin Claude sambil membulatkan matanya ketika melihat mobil limousine Alois yang sudah pergi. Merasa kalau ia menemukan petunjuk maka Claude pun langsung pergi menuju tempat Sebastian.

Sementara di dalam mobil, Alois sedang melamun. Rupanya ia masih memkirkan pemuda dengan mata emas tadi.

'_Itu dia!'_

"Ah, Aloisu," gumam Alois ketika ia mendengar suara Aloisu.

'_Alois, itu dia!'_

"Siapa?" Tanya Alois.

'_Pemuda berkacamata tadi yang memiliki mata keemasan, itu dia!'_

"Eh!? Pemuda tadi kekasihmu!?" seru Alois dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh triplets maupun Hannah.

'_Iya!' _

"Aloisu…"

'_Akhirnya kita bertemu dengannya. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja,'_ ujar Aloisu sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Kau sepertinya senang ya?" Tanya Alois.

'_Tentu saja, sudah 100 tahun aku menunggu dia dan akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali, aku senang! Lain kali kalau kau bertemu dengan dia lagi berbicaralah dengannya.'_

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Alois masih dengan suara kecil.

'_Untuk apa? kau adalah aku jadi untuk apa merasa cemburu.'_

"Benar juga, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Alois.

'_Akan lebih baik kalau kau mencari tahu sendiri,'_ ujar Aloisu yang disertai dengan senyuman.

"Dasar."

'_Hehehe.'_ Akhirnya suara Aloisu menghilang dan Alois kembali ke dalam lamunannya.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Ciel yang sudah sampai di _mansion_nya hanya bisa bernafas lega. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang kemari dan akhirnya ia bisa melepas rasa kangen itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketuka dari pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," ujar Ciel.

"Bocchan, sudah waktunya mandi," ujar _maid_ di rumahnya Meirin.

Mendengar Meirin sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi akhirnya Ciel pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi sambil ditemani oleh Meirin.

Setelah selesai mandi, Ciel mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang ia jadikan sebagai piyama.

"Selamat tidur Bocchan," ujar Meirin lalu mematikan lampu.

-O-

'_Hiks… hiks… hiks… kau dimana Sebastian? Aku sudah lelah menunggu, cepatlah dating…'_

-O-

Dengan cepat Ciel pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Lagi-lagi suara itu, siapa sebenarnya dia?" gumam Ciel dengan tangan yang memegang tubuh kecilnya.

Dengan perlahan Ciel langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara anak perempuan.

'_Hiks… hiks… kau dimana Sebastian? Aku rindu padamu,'_ ujar suara itu sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Siapa kau! Keluarlah!" seru Ciel. Ia sudah kesal ketika ia mendengar suara anak perempuan itu yang tidak mau hilang dari dalam kepalanya.

'_Hiks… hiks… kuharap kita segera bertemu.'_

"Ughh… jangan main-main!" seru Ciel dengan amarah yang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Lalu ia pun segera menutup telinga mungilnya dan seketika itu suara itu pun menghilang.

Angelina yang mendengar suara teriakan Ciel langsung bergegas menuju kamar keponakannya itu dan ia kaget ketika ia melihat keponakannya yang manis sedang berdiam diri di dalam selimut.

"Ada apa Ciel?" Tanya Angelina dengan suara lembut. Mendengar suara lembut bibinya, perlahan Ciel membuka selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Melihat Ciel yang berkeringat sangat banyak Angelina segera memanggil Meirin.

"Meirin!"

"Ya nyonya," ujar Meirin.

"Tolong segera siapkan air hangat dan bersihkan Ciel."

"Baik," ujar Meirin sambil membungkuk dan pergi dari kamar.

Setelah Meirin membersihkan Ciel, Ciel pun langsung bergegas keluar dari _mansion_ dan menuju London untuk meringankan kepenatan yang ada di kepalanya.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Sementara itu Sebastian yang berada di kota London sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menunggu Claude dan berharap ia menemukan suatu petunjuk.

'Kuharap Claude menemukan sesuatu,' batin Sebastian sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di bawah dagunya. Karena terlalu banyak memikirkan cara untuk menemukan kekasih mereka, Sebastian tidak sadar kalau ia menabrak seorang anak kecil dan seketika anak yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh.

"Ah! Maaf! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sebastian yang telah sadar bahwa ia menabrak seorang anak kecil.

"Yaa," jawab anak itu dengan singkat. Sebastian yang membantu anak itu untuk berdiri sketika membulatkan matanya ketika ia sadar penampilan anak itu.

Ternyata anak yang ditabraknya memiliki rambut biru kelabu dengan mata biru seperti lautan juga kulit yang putih seperti porselen. Merasa anak itu mirip dengan kekasihnya, saat itu juga Sebastian langsung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan anak itu.

"Maaf bisa tolong lepaskan tangan anda, anda memegang tangan saya terlalu kuat," ujar Ciel sambil meronta-ronta sedikit sebagai tanda untuk minta dilepaskan.

"Ah! Maaf hanya saja kamu mirip dengan seseorang," ujar Sebastian dengan ramah.

Merasa tidak perlu meladeni orang asing yang aneh, maka Ciel pun langsung bergegas pergi menuju tempat lain dan menjauhi Sebastian. Sebastian yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya hanya bisa menatap punggung Ciel sampai anak itu pergi lalu melirik cincin di tangannya dan melihat kalau cincin itu bersinar.

"Tidak mungkin anak tadi…!?" gumam Sebastian dan ia pun lngsung pergi mencari Claude untuk memberitahu soal kejadian ini.

* * *

A/N: Fuuuh *ngelap keringet* akhirnya chap 3 selesai! Yei! Maaf updatenya lama soalnya saya lagi sakit jdi ngga bisa ngetik dulu. Tapi sekarang udah mendingan #kenapacurcol #digampar ngomong-ngomong tolong review ya! ^w^


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Search our Lost Love

A/N: WAAAAAA! *capslock jebol* maaf telat update karna ada bnyak kendala~ UAS dan ide yg nggak jalan *ditendang* ini dia chap 4-nya akhirnya jadi jugaaa! #nangis bener ini fic jauh lebih cepet dibandingin sama fic crossover kuroshitsuji saya. Wow di chap sebelumnya Ciella udah mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Kali ini gimana ya… Oke lanjuut! *semangat 45*

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: BL, EYD berantakan, Typo, gaje (pastinya)

* * *

Review's Corner:

Voly Ichi Yama: Hannah nggak terlahir kembali kok. Di sini aku mikirnya klo yg namanya Hannah itu pasti banyak. Hehehehe….. Makasih dan review lagi ya! ^^

UzumakiKagari: Ciella dan Aloisu tetep hidup di dalam tubuh Ciel dan Alois. Dan nggak mereka ketemunya sebagai laki-laki soalnya nanti ada sesuatu yg bakal terjadi pada Ciella dan Aloisu dan Ciella dan Aloisu nggak bakal ngambil alih kok, paling Cuma beberapa kali aja hehehe makasih ya! Review lagi! ^^

Fetwelve: aduh menghilangkan eksistensi Ciella ama Aloisu lumayan susah soalnya mereka juga berperan di sini tapi akan kucoba. Makasih ya! Dan review lagi ^^

Wiwitaku: iya ini fic masih lanjut 'kan in-progress hehehe. Iya? Maaf klo ada typo. Ok rview lagi ya! ^^

Michaelis yuki: iya mereka udah ketemu yey! Yey! Yey! #gaje #ditendang tenang di sini Ciella bakal bangun kok! Makasih dan review lagi ya! ^^

RaFa LLight S.N: tenang Ciella bakal bangun kok di sini ^^ makasih dan review lagi ya! ^^

Earl Lousiana vi Duivvel: wohohoho #plak lama ya? Di sini Ciella bakal bangun hehe ^^ makasih dan review lagi ya ^^

* * *

Chapter 4: Awakening

Sebastian yang sedang berlari mencari Claude ditengah kota London akhirnya menemukan rekannya itu sedang menoleh kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Claude!" seru Sebastian yang memanggil Claude.

"Ah! Rupanya kau Sebastian," ujar Calude yang melihat Sebastian.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu!" ujar Sebastian.

"Apa itu?"

"Barusan aku menabrak anak laki-laki dan kulihat parasnya, ternyata dia mirip dengan Ciella."

"Apa! aku juga bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Aloisu!" seru Claude yang tidak percaya bahwa rekannya juga menemukan sesuatu yang sama dengannya.

"Eh? Kalau begitu berarti jangan-jangan mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari Ciella dan Aloisu," ujar Sebastian sambil menaruh jari telunjuk dibawah dagunya.

"Apa kau ingin memeriksanya?" Tanya Claude.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau dilihat sepertinya mereka bersekolah di sekolah Weston, bagaimana kalau besok kita mengawasi mereka?" Tanya Claude kembali dengan nada suara yang serius.

"Baik, tapi lebih baik kita juga ikut masuk ke dalam sekolah itu," ujar Sebastian yang masih berpikir.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu gampang," ujar Sebastian sambil menunjukkan seringai khasnya.

Sementara itu Ciel yang masih berjalan sendirian hanya bisa melamun memikirkan pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak.

'Kira-kira siapa dia ya?' batin Ciel yang masih memikirkan pemuda itu. Entah mengapa seperti terhipnotis bayangan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mau hilang dari pikiran Ciel, merasa itu hal yang konyol ia pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar bayangan pemuda itu menghilang dari kepalanya.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan indahnya ketika matahari mulai bersinar. Ciel yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas pun membuka matanya karena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela gordennya. Untuk kali ini suara anak perempuan itu tidak terdengar.

Merasa semuanya sudah kembali normal tanpa segan-segan Ciel pun beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk segera membersihkan diri tapi tiba-tiba sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika suara anak perempuan itu kembali lagi.

'_Hiks… hiks… hiks… kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu Sebastian?' _

Ciel yang kaget langsung segera menutup telinganya berharap suara itu akan menghilang namun hasilnya sia-sia.

'_Hiks… hiks… hiks… kau sebenarnya ada dimana?'_

Karena suara anak perempuan itu tidak mau hilang, Ciel merasa perutnya mual dan segera menutup mulutnya lalu seketika itu ia pun jatuh sambil terbatuk-batuk di depan cermin miliknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ciel masih terbatuk-batuk dan melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Tiba-tiba bayangan dirinya yang ada di dalam cermin itu berubah menjadi anak perempuan dengan paras yang manis dan cantik dengan rambut biru kelabu, kulit putih seperti porselen dan gaun berwarna merah muda yang cantik. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Ciel kaget.

"Si-siapa kau!?" seru Ciel kepada anak perempuan itu.

'Hiks… hiks…' anak perempuan itu masih tersedu-sedu, air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Hei! Jawab aku!" seru Ciel yang mulai kesal. Perlahan mata anak perempuan itu mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata biru sebiru lautan yang cantik.

'Kau…'

Ciel hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suara anak perempuan itu.

'Apa kau yang bernama Ciel?' Tanya anak itu. Sontak saja itu membuat Ciel kaget karena anak itu tahu namanya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Ciel namun anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

'Apa kau tahu dimana Sebastian?' Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Siapa? Aku tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Sebastian!"

'Jangan bohong!" seru anak perempuan itu.

"Itu benar! Lagipula siapa namamu!?"

'Namaku Ciella. Sepertinya aku bereinkarnasi di dalam dirimu,' ujar Ciella masih dengan sedikit isakan tangis.

"Reinkarnasi?" Tanya Ciel. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kalimat anak perempuan yang di hadapannya ini.

'Kalau dijelaskan panjang, singkatnya aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku,' jawab Ciella dengan singkat lalu ia pun menhilang seketika.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" seru Ciel yang masih melihat ke dalam cermin yang bayangannya sudah berubah kembali seperti semula.

Ciel yang masih kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, hanya menatap cermin dengan tatapan penasaran lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Bocchan, sudah waktunya mandi lalu berangkat ke sekolah," ujar Meirin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mendengar itu Ciel langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

-OOOOOOOOOOO-

Mobil limousine Ciel terparkir dengan rapi di depan pintu gerbang dan Ciel keluar dari dalam mobil menuju sekolah Weston.

"Hati-hati ya Ciel," ujar Angelina pada keponakannya itu.

"Iya," jawab Ciel dengan singkat.

Sementara itu Alois yang sudah dari tadi berada di sekolah melihat Ciel dan berusaha menyapanya.

"Hei Ciel!" seru Alois sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mau apa kau Alois?" Tanya Ciel.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mau berbaikan denganmu saja," ujar Alois sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku sudah lelah menjadi rivalmu," ujar Alois sambil tersenyum.

Ciel melihat uluran tangan Alois yang meminta untuk berjabat tangan dengannya lalu Ciel menjabat tangannya.

"Yah terserah kau saja," ujar Ciel lalu segera melepaskan tangannya. Mendengar itu Alois hanya bisa memasang senyum yang sebenarnya mungkin tidak sungguh-sungguh.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Para siswa kembali masuk ke dalam asrama mereka masing-masing dan seperti biasa sebelum pelajaran dimulai seluruh anak-anak selalu berbincang-bincang tapi yang membedakan kali ini adalah Ciel yang sedang melamun memikirkan Ciella.

'Anak itu, Ciella. Jadi selama ini dia yang bersuara begitu di dalam kepalaku dan Ciella yang dimaksud Alois itu ternyata dia. Pantas aku merasa tidak asing mendengar nama itu, ternyata Ciella itu adalah aku,' batin Ciel sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di bawah dagu mungilnya.

"Hei Phantomhive! Kenapa melamun?" ujar Macmillan sambil menepuk bahu Ciel.

"Ah! Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ujar Ciel lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Macmillan dan memandang jendela.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Macmillan, anak laki-laki berambut ikal ini memang anak yang perhatian rupanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku taka pa-apa," ujar Ciel sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar Macmillan lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Para siswa pun mulai banyak yang masuk dan itu artinya pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Setelah seluruh siswa masuk ke dalam kelas pintu kelas tiba-tiba bergeser dan masuklah guru mereka, rupanya menurut kabar guru kali ini adalah guru baru.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan saya adalah guru baru disini atau bisa dibilang saya adalah supervisor baru asrama ini, nama saya adalah Prof. Michaelis," ujar Sebastian yang sedang menyamar sebagai supervisor asrama untuk mendapatkan informasi.

Seketika itu pun suasana kelas menjadi ramai, rupanya para siswa senang kedatangan guru baru atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka senang karena supervisor yang lama diganti oleh yang baru. Sejujurnya saja menurut para siswa di _blue house_ supervisor yang lama itu sangat galak dan tegas.

"Wah! Lihat Phantomhive! Supervisor asrama kita diganti!" seru Macmillan dengan semangat.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti," Ciel hanya bisa menanggapi setengah dari perkataan Macmillan, jujur saat ini Ciel sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Ciel lalu membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika ia melihat wajah supervisor asramanya yang baru. Sesaat Ciel merasa bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya tapi karena bepikir itu hal yang tidak mungkin maka Ciel pun langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Sementara itu di _red house_ para siswa telah duduk rapi di tempat mereka masing-masing. Alois yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela terkejut ketika bayangannya di jendela berubah menjadi Aloisu. Maklum tempat duduk Alois ada di dekat jendela.

'Kenapa?' ujar Aloisu dengan tatapan khawtir.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Alois.

'Jangan bohong.'

"Benar kok, aku hanya tidak semangat saja," jawab Alois dengan lesu.

'Ya sudah.' Setelah itu Aloisu pun menghilang.

Tak berapa kemudian pintu kelas bergeser dan seseorang pun masuk ke dalam ruang kelas Alois.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah supervisor baru di asrama ini nama saya Prof. Faustus," ujar Claude yang ikut menyamar seperti Sebastian.

Seketika itu Alois membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat supervisor baru asramanya tersebut.

Baik Ciel maupun Alois merasa bahwa mereka pernah bertemu supervisor asrama mereka sebelumnya di suatu tempat.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Di _blue house_ jam pelajaran ketiga telah dimulai. Para siswa sekarang sedang mempelajari bahasa latin dan ini tugas sang supervisor baru _blue house_ untuk memberikan tugas.

"Baik anak-anak! Terjemahkan puisi bahasa latin dari halam 92 sampai 93," ujar Sebastian.

"Baik Prof!" seru anak-anak dengan semangat. Sambil menunggu pekerjaan para siswa selesai, Sebastian berkeliling untuk melihat pekerjaan saat melewati bangku Ciel langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Wah ternyata kau pintar menerjemahkan bahasa latin ya," ujar Sebastian ketika melihat pekerjaan Ciel.

"Iya Prof," ujar Ciel yang melihat ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian membulatkan matanya sedikit ketika melihat wajah Ciel yang mirip dengan Ciella. Seketika itu cincin blue diamond yang ada di tangannya bersinar, menandakan bahwa Ciel Phantomhive adalah Ciella Phantomhive.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," jawab Ciel sambil mengerjakan terjemahan puisi latinnya.

Mendengar nama Ciel tentu membuat Sebastian terkejut. Bahkan nama mereka pun sama. Karena takut terlihat mencurigakan di depan para siswa maka Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa keluar dari asrama mereka masing-masing dan seperti biasa Ciel hanya pergi lalu dudk di bawah pohon sammbil membaca buku novel. Saat Ciel sedang membaca buku, Sebastian melihatnya dan segera menghampiri anak laki-laki berambut biru kelabu itu.

"Sedang apa Phantomhive?" Tanya Sebastian dengan senyuman.

"Ah! Professor! Mengagetkan saja," ujar Ciel yang terkejut melihat supervisor baru asramanya.

"Ahaha maaf tapi kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sebastian kembali.

"Melihat saja tahu kan? Aku sedang membaca buku," ujar Ciel dengan sikap angkuhnya. Sebastian yang menerima respon itu hanya diam saja dan segera duduk di sebelah Ciel.

"Membaca buku apa?" Sebastian melihat buku yang dipegang Ciel dan segera mengetahui apa yang dibacanya.

"Kau suka novel misteri ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka karena memang aku suka," ujar Ciel sambil kembali membaca buku.

Mereka hanya tenggelam dalam diam. Sebastiian kemudian berdehem untuk meringankan suasana.

"Oh iya, tadi saat aku memeriksa tugas puisi latinmu, masih ada beberapa kata yang salah," ujar Sebastian.

"Eh? Aku yakin sudah benar semua!"

"Tapi nyatanya masih ada yang salah, kalau mau aku bisa menjadi tutor-mu," tawar Sebastian dengan senyum miliknya.

Ciel yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan merasa wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika melihat senyum Sebastian. Seketika itu tak terasa bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dan para siswa kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

-OOOOOOOOOOO-

Malam 'pun tiba dan sekarang Ciel berada di dalam kamarnya bersama dengan Macmillan.

"Tadi kau kemana saja Phantomhive?" Tanya Macmillan.

"Tidak kemana-mana hanya di taman membaca buku," ujar Ciel.

"Hee… oh iya apa kau senang dengan supervisor baru asrama kita?"

"Yahh… sedikit."

"Kalau aku senang sekali! Prof. Michaelis itu baik pada anak-anak!" ujar Macmillan dengan gembira. Ciel yang mendengar celotehan temannya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Ciel memutuskan untuk segera mandi. Dan ia berdiri di depan cermin.

'Ciel, apa kau tahu dimana Sebastian?' Tanya suara seorang anak perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ciella.

"Eh? Baru saja tadi aku bersamanya, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Ciel.

'Tidak, sepertinya aku terbangun saat kekuatanku belum sepenuhnya pulih,' ujar Ciella

"Kekuatanmu belum pulih?"

'Iya. Kalau kekuatanku sepenuhnya pulih, maka aku bisa merasakan atau mengetahui ketika seseorang bersamamu dan aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu juga.'

"Kau bisa mengambil alih tubuhku?" Tanya Ciel.

'Iya.' Setelah menjawab itu Ciella 'pun menghilang. Ciel yang melihat Ciella menghilang lalu segera beranjak menuju _bathtub_ miliknya. Saat itu ia berpikir mengenai perkataan Macmillan.

'_Prof. Michaelis baik ya?'_

"Kurasa ada benarnya juga…" gumam Ciel pada dirinya sendiri lalu dengan cepat ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya.

* * *

A/N: Hweeeeeeeeee! Maaf ya Cuma segini abis ga ada ide lagi buat chapter yg satu ini *sujud-sujud* Tapi bakal diusahain bikin yang lebih keren soalnya cerita ini agak complicated juga sih hehehehe…. Oh iya Happy Birthday buat Ciel Phantomhive ya! Makin imut aja deh dan jangan lupa makin mesra dan rukun ama Sebas ya #dor oke minna! Review ya (^3^)


	5. Chapter 5: The Shinigami

Search our Lost Love

A/N: Fiuuuhh ini dia chapter 5-nya semoga kalian suka deh! Aduuuhh ide fic ini lagi rada-rada stuck sih tapi skarang lagi aku coba buat mikirin lagi. Yaahh…. Daripada lama lagi mending langsung mulai aja.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: BL, EYD Berantakan, Typo, gaje (pastinya)

* * *

Review's corner:

Fetwelve: maaf ya kalo updatenya lama… banyak kendala hweeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *dilempar sepatu* dan ini chap 5-nya semoga seneng~ makasih dan review lagi ya (^_^)

Ca kun: iya! Makasih dukungannya! Dan makasih udah baca ama review hehehe… review lagi ya!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Shinigami

Di tengah malam yang disinari cahaya bulan. Tampak sesosok makhluk— lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berdiri diatas atap sebuah gedung dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah dan bergerak karena tertiup angin.

"London terlihat bagus pada malam hari ya..." orang itu hanya bisa menyeringai melihat pemandangan kota London yang menurutnya menarik dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing bagaikan sebuah taring, tak ketinggalan pula rekan-rekannya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Yang satu pemuda bersurai kuning—keoranyean dan yang satu lagi pemuda bersurai coklat yang tidak berponi.

"Apa benar di sini tempatnya?" ujar orang bersurai merah panjang tersebut pada rekannya.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi jiwa mereka ada di tempat ini," ujar rekannya yang seraya membaca buku kumpulan daftar jiwa-jiwa yang harus dicari dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini saja yuk senpai, aku tak mau lembur," ujar rekannya yang satu lagi dan terbilang masih junior.

"Yah… memang lebih baik kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin," ujar pemuda bersurai coklat itu sambil kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau tak rela kalau berpasangan dengan kami ya?" Tanya sang junior pada pemuda bersurai coklat yang berasal dari divisi lain.

Orang bersurai merah panjang tersebut hanya melihat keributan kecil antara senior dan junior yang menurutnya sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Lalu ia pun melirik rekannya yang menatap juniornya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Nggghh~ seperti biasa, tatapan itu membuatku gemetar~" celetuk si pemilik rambut merah panjang itu.

Seketika sebuah pukulan keras sukses mendarat di kepalanya yang mulus dan menciptakan sebuah bola besar di atas kepalanya yang berwarna merah muda. Orang yang merasa dipukul hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul.

"Kamu kejam Will~" ujar orang tersebut dengan tampang memelas.

"Salahmu sendiri berbicara sembarangan Grell Sutcliff," ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Will— lengkapnya William T. Spears.

Grell Sutcliff— orang yang dipanggil hanya bisa cemberut dengan memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Haaah… sudahlah daripada ribut, lebih baik kita cari saja jiwa-jiwa itu. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa lepas begitu saja, padahal kita membawanya sudah lama sekali," ujar sang junior yang menghentikkan keributan antara Grell dan William.

"Kau benar Ronald Knox, ayo kita segera cari mereka," Wiliam pun menutup buku daftar jiwa-jiwa tersebut dan segera turun untuk mencari 'jiwa-jiwa' yang ia maksud.

"Mungkin saja aku bisa ketemu cowok tampan~" celetuk Grell yang sukses mendapat tatapan _deathglare_ dari William.

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

Pagi menjelang. Burung-burung kecil pun ikut berkicauan dengan indah bagaikan sebuah alarm khusus untuk pagi hari. Anak-anak asrama _blue house_ pun segera membuka mata mereka dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk memulai hari yang baru.

Ciel juga segera melepas piyamanya dan ia menggantinya dengan kemeja putih juga celana panjang hitam. Tak ketinggalan setelan jas seragam _tailcoat_nya yang membuat Ciel terlihat manis untuk anak seusianya. Ia yang sudah siap kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk meneguk segelas air karena saat itu tenggorokkannya sedang kering.

Ciel meneguk air segar itu sampai habis, kemudian melirik ke arah kaca dan melihat bayangannya yang sama— tetap dirinya dan bukan Ciella.

'_Ke mana Ciella? Biasanya dia muncul…'_ batin Ciel dalam hati yang heran ketika mengetahui dirinya di masa lalu itu tidak menampakkan diri.

Merasa hal itu tidak perlu terlalu dipermasalahkan, akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi menuju halaman belakan sekolah. Setidaknya sekolah mulai masih sedikit lama dan Ciel masih punya waktu.

Di halaman belakang, Sebastian memutuskan untuk berdiskusi sebentar dengan Claude sebelum kelas dimulai.

"Claude, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ujar Sebastian seraya melepas kacamata miliknya.

"Kebetulan, aku juga ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu," jawab Claude singkat.

"Ini masalah Ciella dan Aloisu," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kau saja yang mulai duluan."

"Tidak, kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah…" Claude menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…Kau tahu, cincin ini bereaksi ketika aku bersama dengan muridku, Alois Trancy."

"Begitupula denganku, cincin ini bereaksi ketika aku sedang bersama muridku, Ciel Phantomhive," jawab Sebastian sambil melirik cincin biru yang pernah dimiliki Ciella dulu.

"Dan itu artinya mereka ada di dalam tubuh mereka, tapi kenapa mereka belum menampakkan diri…" gumam Claude yang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang ini kita hanya bisa menunggu…" ujar Sebastian sambil menunduk dan melihat cincin yang ia bawa.

Akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara sampai Claude memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai dia— Alois, dia punya wajah yang terbilang manis—tidak mungkin lebih terbilang cantik," ujar Claude.

"Begitu ya, entah kenapa aku juga sama. Ciel— entah kenapa kalau bersama dengan dia aku merasa senang, bukan karena dia reinkarnasi Ciella tapi karena dia itu… menarik," ujar Sebastian dengan senyuman yang terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Ciel yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jaln di sekitar halam belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja mendengar pembicaraan seseorang. Karena penasaran maka Ciel memutuskan untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Saat Ciel melirik dibalik tembok, ia terkejut ketika ia melihat _supervisor_nya yang baru bersama dengan _supervisor_ dari _red house_.

'_apa yang dilakukan Prof. Michaelis dengan supervisor itu?'_ Ciel melihat dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa berpikir begitu Sebastian," ujar Claude sambil menunjukkan seringai miliknya.

'_Sebastian? Jadi benar nama Prof. Michaelis itu Sebastian?! Padahal aku hanya menebak saja pada Ciella kemarin malam,'_ batin Ciel yang terkejut. Ternyata nama _supervisor _asramanya itu betul Sebastian.

"Apa boleh buat kan?" balas Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

Merasa tidak sopan jika ia mendengar lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai.

Sebastian melihat jam kantongnya dan membukanya. Disana waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.58 yang artinya sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai dan ia sebagai _supervisor_ tentunya tidak boleh telat. Kalau sampai telat mungkin ia akan diusir dari sekolah Weston ini.

"Lebih baik aku segera kembali, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai," ujar Sebastian seraya melihat jam kantongnya.

"Ya, aku juga," balas Claude. Akhirnya mereka menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dan segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing untuk mengajar.

-OOOOOOOOOOO-

Akhirnya kelas pun dimulai dan pelajaran pertama mereka adalah ekonomi. Bagi seorang bangsawan bukankah itu sebuah keharusan mempelajari ekonomi.

Seperti biasa Ciel selalu memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama dan itulah yang membuat ia menjadi anak terpintar di kelasnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak kerjakan soal mulai dari halaman 60 sampai 65," ujar Sebastian pada anak muridnya dan mereka langsung mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Sebastian yang sedang mengawasi mereka tiba-tiba saja tersenyum sendiri ketika tatapan matanya jatuh pada pemuda bersurai kelabu yang memakai _eye patch_. Seketika itu ia pun segera berjalan menuju bangku Ciel untuk berbicara sedikit dengannya.

"Phantomhive, saat kelas selesai nanti maukah kau ikut saya jalan-jalan," tawar Sebastian pada anak bersurai kelabu ini.

"Eh?"

"Tidak bisa ya? Nanti kan seluruh murid diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Jadi tak ada salahnya sebelum ke rumah kau jalan-jalan dengan saya."

"Yaa… baiklah," jawab Ciel dengan singkat

Mendengar repon dari Ciel, Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Ia merasa bahwa sepulang sekolah nanti akan menjadi saat yang special.

Sementara itu di _red house_, Claude juga sedang mengajar ekonomi. Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai perekonomian dan masalah seperti keuangan.

Alois yang sedang tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan hanya menatap keluar jendela hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini ia sedang merasa tidak bersemangat.

'_Tumben Aloisu tidak muncul, biasanya dia suka muncul tiba-tiba…'_ batin Alois sambil bertopang dagu. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan _supervisor_nya.

'_Wah… Prof. Faustus tampan juga ya…'_ batin Alois saat ia melihat paras Claude yang sedang mengajar. Alois merasa ketika sedang mengajar, Claude terlihat… tampan?

Claude yang merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh Alois akhirnya mengatakan, "Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan Trancy?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya Alois pun mengatakan, "Eh? Ah! Tidak kok Prof, sama sekali tak ada."

Claude hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menerangkan tentang sistem perekonomian. Jujur sekarang ini di dalam hati Claude ia tersenyum ketika melihat reaksi dari Alois yang kaget saat ditanya dan disertai semburat merah di wajahnya.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

"Hey Will… benarkah jiwa mereka ada di sini…" ujar orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Grell Sutcliff.

"Memang benar mereka ada di sini. Dan tugas kita sebagai shinigami adalah mencarinya sampai ketemu," ujar William yang sedang mencari 'jiwa-jiwa' yang mereka cari.

"Tapi kenapa belum ketemu juga sih…" jawab junior dengan malasnya dan tentu saja itu adalah Ronald Knox.

"Daripada kalian menggerutu! Lebih baik kalian berpencar dan cari jiwa mereka!" umpat Will yang kesal dengan jawaban dari kedua rekannya yang tidak becus ini.

"Yaa… baiklah… aku akan ke arah sini~ kali saja ketemu cowok tampan~" ujar Grell yang entah kenapa bisa semangat kembali.

Mendengar jawaban atau lebih tepatnya celetukan dari Grell, Ronald hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat seniornya yang bisa dibilang kelewat normal atau kita sebut ehem… Homo. Sedangkan Will hanya berdecak lidah, ia kadang tak tahan melihat sikap Grell ini.

"Kalau begitu senpai, aku ke arah sini," ujar Ronald sambil mengangkat pemotong rumput— maksudnya _death scythe_ yang berbentuk pemotong rumput.

"Ya! Lakukan dengan baik," ujar Will yang sekali lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Akhirnya para shinigami itu pun memutuskan untuk berpencar demi mendapatkan 'jiwa-jiwa' yang mereka cari.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah jam pelajaran ke-4 selesai. Para murid pun kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing untuk mengemasi barang mereka, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan melepas rasa rindu mereka pada keluarga.

Ciel pun juga tak ketinggalan. Ia mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya dan setelah semuanya siap, ia segera pergi keluar. Saat sampai diluar asrama, Ciel terkejut ketika ia melihat _supervisor_nya sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Prof. Michaelis?!"

"Hei Phantomhive, seperti yang dibilang maukah kau ikut dengan saya hari ini," Tanya Sebastian sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja.

"Tapi bawaanku banyak," jawab Ciel sambil menunjukkan barang bawaannya.

"Biar saya yang bawa."

Ciel hanya mengangguk setuju dan mereka pun segera pergi menjauh dari sekolah Weston menuju ke tengah kota London. Di sana Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat banyak toko, sampai akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti di depan toko mainan.

"Ada apa Phantomhive?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak…" Ciel membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung ketika ia melihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain dengan mainan perusahaannya— perusahaan Funtom.

"Apa kau lapar? Kudengar katanya di sini ada restoran enak," ujar Sebastian yang sambil menawari Ciel dengan kebaikannya. Sekarang ini yang ada di dalam pikiran Sebastian hanyalah bersama Ciel.

"Cemilan saja cukup Prof, tapi saya tak bawa uang."

"Saya yang bayar," mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe terdekat dan mengisi perut yang terbilang lapar.

Tak ada 10 menit mereka pun telah sampai di kafe. Tempatnya minimalis tapi terlihat nyaman. Sebastian dan Ciel pun memasuki kafe tersebut dan disambut ramah oleh para pelayan.

"Selamat datang di Sweet Café, anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya salah satu pelayan kafe.

"Umm… aku pesan _mille feuille_ saja dengan _Darjeeling_ _tea_," ujar Ciel yang sepertinya tidak segan-segan.

"Baik… bagaimana dengan anda tuan?" Tanya si pelayan pada Sebastian.

"Ah, tidak usah saya tidak lapar," Sebastian tersenyum halus pada si pelayan. Ciel kaget dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Anda tidak makan Prof?"

"Tidak, saya masih kenyang," celetuk Sebastian atau lebih tepatnya berbohong. ia sekarang adalah iblis dan iblis tidak butuh makanan.

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan datang 5 menit," ujar pelayan itu lalu pergi.

Setelah sang pelayan itu pergi, Ciel mulai memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya duluan.

"Kenapa anda mengajak saya keluar Prof?" Tanya Ciel seraya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin lebih tahu tentang kau Phantomhive," jawab Sebastian dengan tersenyum lembut. Mata merah Sebastian menatap mata biru milik Ciel dan itu membuat wajah Ciel memerah.

"Professor ini aneh!" seru Ciel yang berusaha menghilangkan serabut merah muda di pipinya yang manis.

"Kau panggil aku 'Sebastian' saja."

"Eh? Tak apa? bukannya itu tidak sopan?" Tanya Ciel yang bingung dengan sikap _supervisor_nya.

"Tidak apa."

Akhirnya mereka pun berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Terkadang bisa terdengar suara tawa dari Ciel yang disertai semburat merah muda di pipinya. Juga suara Sebastian yang mengatakan apapun sampai bisa membuat Ciel tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Saat berbincang-bincang, Sebastian jadi mengetahui kalau Ciel hanya tinggal bersama dengan bibinya dan mengelola perusahaan ayahnya yaitu perusahaan Funtom. Ciel juga menceritakan Sebastian mengenai masa lalunya saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tubuh Ciel, Ciella terbangun dan melihat Ciel yang bersama Sebastian.

'_Se-Sebastian?! Itu Sebastian?!'_ seru Ciella yang tidak percaya. Ia pun berusaha untuk meminta izin kepada Ciel untuk menggunakan tubuhnya tapi usahanya sia-sia karena suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Ciel.

'_A-apa ini? Kenapa tidak bisa?!'_ Ciella pun bingung dan hanya menatap Sebastian dan Ciel dengan tatapan 'tidak percaya.'

'_Ciel!'_

'_Ciel!'_ serunya lagi tapi karena tak terengar dan menghabiskan tenaga akhirnya Ciella lelah dan tertidur kembali.

"Jadi… tak apa kan kalau kupanggil 'Ciel'?" Tanya Sebastian pada murid yang sepertinya sudah mengisi hatinya ini.

"Iya," jawab Ciel yang disertai dengan anggukkan kecil dari kepalanya.

Akhirnya pesanan yang mereka tunggu datang dan Ciel segera memakan kue _mille feuille_ yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Sebastian tadi perut Ciel jadi sedikit lapar. Sebastian hanya bisa menatap anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun ini sambil tersenyum. Melihat Ciel yang seperti ini ia jadi teringat akan Ciella— kekasihnya, tapi sepertinya perlahan posisi Ciella tergantikan dengan keberadaan Ciel di dalam hati Sebastian.

Melihat Ciel yang sudah selesai makan, mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menuju ke kasir untuk membayar.

"Wah, sudah sore…" gumam Ciel saat ia melihat warna langit telah berubah menjadi merah bercampur kuning-keoranyean.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Sebastian.

"Tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Ciel yang suaranya terdengar seperti ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak," Sebastian akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani Ciel sampai ke kediamannya. Beruntung hari ini bibi Ciel; Angelina Durlles sedang pergi jadi yang ada di kediaman sekarang hanyalah para pelayan.

Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa para shinigami sedang berpencar untuk mencari 'jiwa-jiwa' yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sesaat Sebastian merasa seperti ada yang mengganggu dan ia melihat ke sekeliling mereka tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.

'_Yang barusan itu…'_ batinnya dalam hati— masih melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Sebastian?" suara Ciel sontak menyadarkan Sebastian kembali.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi," Ciel hanya mengangguk dan merka berjalan pergi menuju kediaman Phantomhive.

'_Jangan-jangan…'_

Sementara itu Ronald yang barusan melewati jalanan kota Londong merasa ada yang mengganjal di perasaannya dan ia pun melirik kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Barusan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh…" gumam Ronald sambil menyipitkan matanya sedikit.

"Tapi kayaknya tak mungkin," ujar Ronald sambil tersenyum licik dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju tempat lain.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu akhirnya Sebastian dan Ciel tiba di kediaman Phantomhive, melihat _mansion_ yang besar Sebastian jadi sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ya Ciel?"

"Ya kenapa? Kau terkejut?" ujar Ciel sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak…" Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…Hanya kagum saja," lalu ia pun tersenyum.

"Ya sudah aku masuk ya, sampai besok," ujar Ciel sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya… Oh! Ciel, karena besok mulai libur, kenapa kita besok tidak jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Yaa bolehlah, terserah kau saja…"

"Kalau begitu jam 10.00 ya, kau mau?"

"Iya," jawab Ciel dengan singkat dan padat juga jelas di telinga Sebastian dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Di dalam kediaman Phantomhive— tepatnya di dalam kamar Ciel, Ciel sedang bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan Tanaka membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

Setelah tubuhnya tak memakai sehelai benang pun, Ciel menyuruh Tanaka untuk keluar dan Ciel segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Saat sedang berdiri di depan cermin, tiba-tiba saja bayangan Ciel berubah menjadi Ciella.

"Ciella?!" ujar Ciel yang kaget melihat sosok gadis bersurai kelabu yang diikat dua tersebut.

'Kau tadi bersama Sebastian ya?' Tanya Ciella yang lebih terdengar seperti introgasi.

"Iya, kenapa kamu tahu?"

'Kekuatanku sudah sedikit pulih, sekarang aku bisa merasakan orang yang ada di dekatmu…' Ciella membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung yang tentu saja membuat Ciel penasaran ada apa sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya terganggu ketika Ciella berkata, 'Kenapa kau melakukannya?'

"Eh? Melakukan apa? aku tak melakukan apa-apa!" seru Ciel dengan kencangnya.

'Bohong! Tadi aku berusaha meminjam tubuhmu untuk bertemu Sebastian tapi tak bisa! Kau menghalangiku!' seru Ciella hampir menangis. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi! Ia ingin kekuatannya segera pulih lalu bertemu Sebastian! Ia, ia, ia rindu padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Ciella?! Aku tak mengerti!" seru Ciel kembali pada gadis bersurai kelabu yang diikat dua tersebut.

Sebenarnya di dalam hati, Ciella mengerti kalau kekuatannya itu belum pulih seutuhnya. Ia bisa tahu orang yang bersama Ciel tapi ia masih belum bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya dan Ciella tak mau mngakui itu. Hal yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menemui Sebastian. Dan seketika itu juga Ciella menghilang— mengubah bayangan Ciel menjadi seperti semula.

"Dasar Ciella! Maunya apa sih!" umpat Ciel dengan suara kecil dan ia segera masuk ke dalam bathtub miliknya. Untung saja suhu yang hangat membuat pikiran Ciel menjadi sedikit tenang.

* * *

A/N: YEY~ YEY~ YEY~ *nari-nari* *plak* akhirnya chap 5 jadi juga~ *nangis haru sambil guling-guling* #okeabaikan fuuuhhh…. Chap 5 ini lumayan panjang juga, tanganku capek ngetiknya~ (T3T) oya, oya ada Grell nih gimana jadinya ya? Oke minna-san yang baik REVIEW ya! (^w^)


	6. Chapter 6: A Date?

Search our Lost Love

A/N: Ini chapter 6-nya~! Yey! Oh iya mungkin kalian udah denger kalo saya akan hiatus sementara dari FFn soalnya akan mengadakan praktek kerja industri selama 3 bulan dan saya mohon doakan saya agar prakteknya lancar ya readers (^_^). Baik silahkan enjoy~

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: BL, EYD berantakan, Typo, gaje (pastinya)

* * *

Review's Corner:

Fetwelve: Iya dong! Sebas harus setia ama Ciel! XD hehehe… makasih ya dan review lagi ya!

Adhit P: Yo Adhit tis is yo pren Ayumi *plak* hehehe… iya nih rasanya gak enak denger nama 'propesor Michaelis' *dziiig* oke tenkyu yak! Dan review lagi ya~

RaFa LLight S.N: Iya dong harus suka ma Ciel, klo nggak tak sobek-sobek nanti *loh?* #plakk oke makasih ya Rafa! Gapapa kok gak login Dan review lagi ya hehehe

* * *

Chapter 6: A Date?

Sebastian dan Claude yang sedang berjalan-jalan santai di pinggir kota sekarang sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka. Kebetulan hari ini sekolah Weston sedang libur jadi mereka punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan pengawasan pada Ciel dan Alois.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang dingin karena mulai sejak subuh, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Memang sekarang tidak sederas saat subuh tadi, tapi setidaknya dengan hujan kecil seperti ini sudah cukup membuat suhu disekitar mereka turun drastis— bahkan untuk seorang iblis seperti mereka bisa mrasakan suhu yang minus ini.

Merasa suhu yang semakin dingin juga kabut yang mulai muncul, maka Sebastian dan Claude memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan berbicara mengenai rencana hari ini.

"Kudengar katanya kau akan bertemu Ciel jam 10.00 nanti ya?" Tanya Claude yang saat itu sedang duduk dan mengeratkan jasnya.

"Ya, dan itu sebagai pendekatan agar aku bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang anak itu," Sebastian juga ikut mngeratkan jas miliknya agar suhu yang dingin tidak mnyerang tubuhnya.

"Kuharap kau berhasil…" ujar Claude yang disertai dengan jeda. Jedanya cukup panjang sampai akhirnya Claude berdehem, "…Tapi bagaimana dengan Ciella? Bukankah kau juga mencari dia?" Mendengar nama Ciella disebut, Sebastian merasa dadanya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit tidak peduli…" Sebastian menunduk dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaa… kita sudah tahu Ciella dan Aloisu ada di dalam tubuh Ciel dan Alois, tapi aku jadi sedikit tidak memikirkan tentang Ciella karena aku terlalu fokus dengan Ciel," jelas Sebastian.

"Begitu ya… memang kita belum tahu kapan mereka akan bangun tapi apa kau tidak sedikit kasihan dengan Ciella?" tukas Claude pada rekannya ini. Jujur saja, Claude juga sama seperti Sebastian. Sejak bertemu dengan Alois, ia jadi kurang memikirkan tentang Aloisu meskipun sebenarnya itu terdengar sedikit… kejam.

"Kasihan ya? Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi kan Claude. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sebastian yang seketika itu membuat Claude mematung.

Claude sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya adalah sama. Melihat Claude yang terdiam dan tidak menjawab, maka Sebastian mengambil diam itu sebagai jawaban.

"Lihat? Kau juga sama Claude," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Cih…" Claude hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya karena kalah telak tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya Sebastian.

Suasana semakin dingin dan mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Sama sekali tak ada yang berbicara. Kabut sudah mulai menghilang dan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali menikmati pemandangan ibukota Inggris di Britania Raya ini.

"Yaahh mungkin nanti aku akan pergi menemui Alois," gumam Claude.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak bisa masuk begitu saja kan?" Sebastian melirik Claude sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu gampang. Sebelum kemari aku menemukan jas miliknya yang berwarna ungu," jelas Claude sambil memperlihatkan jas milik Alois yang tertinggal.

Setelah itu mereka hanya menikmati waktu santai mereka sambil berjalan-jalan cukup lama. Tapi mereka berdua tak tahu bahwa merka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat merepotkan.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

"Ketemu satu!" seru Ronald yang berhasil mendapatkan satu jiwa yang kabur itu. Dengan lihainya ia menggunakan deathscythe-nya yang berbentuk mesin pemotong rumput itu dan membuka buku daftar jiwa dan memberikan cap bertuliskan 'complete.'

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan satu ya Ronald Knox?" ujar William yang mucul entah dari mana sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yaa begitulah senpai, senpai sendiri?" Ronald bertanya sambil bersandar pada Deathscythe-nya.

"Aku sudah dapat 4."

"Wow!" Ronald kagum dengan hasil yang didapatkan Will. Ia memang shinigami yang terkenal hebat dalam penangkapan jiwa namun sayang ia memiliki rekan yang 'tidak normal.'

"Sekarang mari kita cari Grell Sutcliff," Will berjalan menjauhi Ronal dan segera mencari orang bersurai merah panjang dengan gigi runcing tersebut.

"Mungkin Sutcliff-senpai sedang bermain-main…" terkadang Ronald suka tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan orang satu tersebut yang selalu merepotkan orang.

Akhirnya kedua shinigami itu pergi mencari Grell yang tidak diketahui di mana letaknya.

Di sudut kota, Grell sedang mencari jiwa yang kabur itu dengan setengah mati karena sejak tadi ia mencari masih belum menemukannya. Mrasa frustasi dengan kerjaannya, Grell pun akhirnya mengehela nafas panjang dan melambankan langkahnya.

"Haaah~ jiwanya sama sekali tidak kutemukan… bagaimana kalau Will sampai marah?!" Grell segera membayangkan wajah Will— rekannya yang sedang marah. Bukannya ketakutan, ia malah menggigil karena senang.

"Uhhh! Mata dingin itu!" seru Grell dengan senyum genit yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Merasa percuma saja membuang waktu seperti ini, akhirnya Grell memutuskan untuk mencari kembali jiwa yang kabur itu dan segera menghilang dari kerumunan orang-orang di sana.

Sebastian dan Claude yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba saja berhenti sejenak karena merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Apa kau merasakannya Claude?" Tanya Sebastian pada rekannya.

"Yaa… ini aura shinigami kan?" ujar Claude yang melihat ke sekeliling kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Apa lebih baik kita periksa?"

"Baiklah," dengan itu mereka pun mencari asal aura shinigami itu untuk mencari tahu kenapa shinigami bisa ada di sini.

Mereka berlari dengan cepat dan sesekali berhenti ketika merasakan aura shinigami yang semakin kuat lalu mereka berlari kembali untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Pencarian yang cukup lama hampir saja membuat mereka menyerah sampai akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat seseorang dengan pakaian yang mencolok juga rambut berwarna merah yang mencolok.

"Kau!" seru Sebastian ketika melihat sosok itu.

Grell yang merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh sesorang kemudian menoleh untuk mencari asal dari sumber suara yang terdengar berat dan nge-bass itu. Seketika matanya tertuju dengan pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan jas hitam juga pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kacamata.

"Dari wujudnya saja sudah jelas kalau dia itu shinigami," gumam Claude yang kemudian menjarah kantung jasnya untuk mengambil pisau berwarna emas.

"Wah~ coba lihat ini bukannya kalian Sebastian dan juga Claude yang selalu didesas-desuskan itu?" Tanya Grell sambil meletakkan tangannya pada ujung pelipis kepalanya.

Sebastian dan Claude hanya bisa tukar pandang dengan Grell dengan raut wajah masam. Iblis dan shinigami memang akan tidak pernah akur jika bertemu. Grell sendiri hanya menyeringai ketika menatap kedua iblis rupawan tersebut dan ia segera menyiapkan deathscythe miliknya.

Ia menghidupkan mesin deatchscythe-nya yang berbentuk gergaji listrik dan bisa terdengar sekarang suara gergaji yang nyaring, bersiap untuk memotong sesuatu.

"Ya, aku ini shinigami tapi kalian sendiri bukan makhluk biasa kan~? Sebas-chan~ Claude~?"

Mendengar nama mereka disebut dengan nada seperti seorang waria. Sebastian dan Claude hanya bergidik geli ketika mendengar itu. Kedutan-kedutan indah pun muncul di pelipis mereka berdua dan Sebastian mengambil pisau silver dari dalam kantung jas miliknya.

"Perkenalkan~ namaku Grell Sutcliff!" seru Grell memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seperti kilatan cahaya. Mereka bertiga bergerak cepat setelah saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Grell berusaha menyerang Sebastian dengan deathscythe-nya, tentu Sebastian yang sadar akan hal itu tidak terima bila dirinya kaah oleh seorang shinigami. Maka Sebastian pun menghindari serangan Grell dan dengan lihainya mengayunkan kakinya hingga mengenai wajah Grell dengan keras.

"Adduuuuhh~ sakit~ teganya kau memukul wajah seorang lady!" umpat Grell sambil mengayunkan deathscythe-nya. Tentu pertarungan tidak berhenti smpai di situ. Dengan cepat Grell segera berlari sambil menghidupkan deathscythe-nya kembali dan mengayunkannya kea rah Sebastian.

Sebagai iblis yang hebat tentu Sebastian bisa menyerangnya dalam sekali serangan, namun gerakan Grell yang lincah membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Melihat ini merupakan kesempatan Claude segera melempar Grell dengan peralatan makan emas miliknya yang akhirnya meleset namun berhasil mengenai deathscythe milik Grell.

Deathscythe yang sedang berbunyi nyaring itu pun perlahan suaranya mulai berubah. Suara rusak dan soak yang terdengar keras. Melihat lagi-lagi deathscythe-nya yang jadi korban Grell pun segera mencabut pisau emas itu dan berbalik menyerang Claude.

"Tak kusangka aku benar-benar ketemu dengan cowok tampan~!" seru Grell dengan nada seorang wanita sambil menatap Claude dengan tatapan nafsu ingin menyerang.

Claude hanya bisa diam dan konsentrasi pada pertarungan. Melihat ia mendapat celah, Grell segera menggunakan deathscythe-nya untuk menyerang Claude dan hampir saja mengenai lengannya kalau saja pisau silver milik Sebastian tidak menyerang Grell dari belakang.

Dengan cekatan yang dimiliki seorang shinigami, Grell segera menangkis serangan Sebastian dengan deathscythe dan berhasil. Namun Sebatian tidak menyerah, ia berlari lalu melompat di atas kepala Grell dan dengan indahnya mendaratkan tendangan pamungkas miliknya di atas kepala shinigami berambut merah mencolok tersebut.

"Aku memang tidak suka diinjak-injak tapi menginjak orang lumayan enak juga," ujar Sebastian sambil menyeringai dan tetap menginjak-injak Grell dengan kuat. Setelah merasa sudah cukup, Sebastian berhenti dan membiarkan Grell untuk berdiri. Namun nasib Grell belum berakhir karena sebelum bisa berdiri tegak, Sebastian telah melancarkan serangannya yang kedua berupa sebuah pukulan keras tepat di wajahnya.

Pukulan keras yang menghantam Grell pun sukses membuat tubuh Grell terpental jauh namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, lagi-lagi ia harus tersiksa dengan tendangan Claude yang secara tiba-tiba mengenai tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh Grell melayang di udara.

Sekarang mungkin kita bisa melihat tubuh Grell telah babak belur karena serangan bertubi-tubi yang ia dapatkan dari Sebastian dan Claude. Sebelum mereka menyerang Grell kembali, tiba-tiba saja dari arah atap gedung melesat sebuah tongkat yang mirip dengan pencapit datang untuk menghalang mereka.

"Cukup sampai di situ," ujar sebuah suara yang mungkin bagi kita terdengar seperti orang malas.

"Will! Ronald!" seru Grell girang ketika melihat dua orang rekannya yang datang untuk menolongnya.

"Ya ampun gara-gara kau berkeliaran tidak jelas sekarang kita harus bertemu dengan makhluk yang menyebalkan," ujar Will yang membetulkan kacamatanya lalu segera melompat turun yang malah mengenai kepala Grell. Sontak wajah Grell yang sudah babak belur tambah babak belur lagi gara-gara serangan dari Will.

"Umm… senpai? Kaubaik-baik saja?" Tanya Ronald sembari jongkok untuk melihat keadaan Grell.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Grell dengan suara yang tidak jelas. Ronald yang tidak dapat mendengar jelas jawaban dari senpainya hanya berusaha mendekatkan telinganya pada sumber suara dan berhasil mendengarnya.

"Haaahh… ini gara-gara senpai juga sih," Ronald menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan tangannya di dahinya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Diam kau!" umpat Grell.

Sementara itu Willian yang sedang bertatap muka dengan Sebastian dan juga Claude kemudian segera membungkukkan setengah badannya sebagai tanda minta maaf.

"Maafkan shinigami itu yang sudah membuat kalian repot," ujar Will yang sebenarnya tidak terima bila harus membunguk dihadapan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan masalah besar," ujar Claude datar dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ya ampun… membungukkan diri di hdapan kalian, benar-benar mencoreng nama baik shinigami," ujar Will yang kemudian berdiri tegap kembali dan membawa Grell yang sudah tak berbentuk pergi menjauh, "Ayo Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox. Kita pulang!"

Sekali lagi Ronald hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Satu lagi kejadian merepotkan yang disebabkan oleh shinigami bersurai merah yang merepotkan. Saat mereka hendak berjalan, langkah mereka terhenti ketika Will merasakan ada serangan mendadak. Ia pun melirik ke belakang dan melihat Sebastian melemparkan deathscythe milik Grell kearahnya.

Dengan cepat dan cekatan, William segera menahan deathscyte itu dengan menggunakan kedua jarinya yang mnyebabkan deathscythe Grell terselip di sela-sela jari miliknya.

"Kau hampi melupakannya."

"Ya, terima kasih," ujar William singkat lalu pergi menghilang dari hadapan kedua iblis tersebut.

Suasana kembali tenang. Sebastian dan Claude juga sedikit kelelahan karena pertarungan singkat namun cukup menguras tenaga tadi. Claude melirik kea rah horizon dan melihat ternyata matahari sudah tinggi, ia melirik arlojinya dan segera menyenggol Sebastian dengan sikutnya.

"Hey, bukannya kau ada janji dengan Ciel hari ini jam 10.00? sekarang sudah jam 10.15," ujar Claude yang masih melirik arlojinya.

Tentu saja mendengar kata 'Ciel,' 'janji,' dan 'jam 10.00' membuat Sebastian teringat kembali akan janji yang ia buat semalam. Mata melebar dan dahi berkeringat merupakan ekspresi yang cocok untuk menggambarkan Sebastian saat ini.

"Oh tidak! Aku lupa!" seru Sebastian sambil menepuk dahinya. Dengan sangat terburu-buru ia segera melesat pergi menjauh untuk bertemu dengan Ciel, bagi Sebastian yang seorang iblis menuju _mansion_ Phantomhive tidak butuh waktu lama.

Claude yang melihat rekannya sedang tergesa-gesa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia pun segera melirik jas berwarna ungu milik Alois yang Ia temukan di kelas.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku pergi ke rumah Alois saja," gumam Claude lalu menghilang dari tempat pertarunan tersebut.

-OOOOOOOOO-

Di mansion Phantomhive, Ciel sedang menunggu Sebastian di halaman rumahnya. Ia hanya duduk di atas air mancur yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah yang menghadap pintu utama. Sambil memainkan air, Ciel sesekali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

'_Sebastian itu katanya janji jam 10.00 tapi kenapa belum datang juga,'_ batin Ciel yang mulai jengkel karena Sebastian datang terlambat. Karena terlalu serius bermain air, Ciel sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sebastian sudah ada tepat di belakangnya.

Ciel menghela nafas lalu menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat tubuh besar dengan perawakan yang tinggi juga jas hitam tepat berada di hadapannya. Ciel mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ternyata yang berdiri itu adalah Sebastian— yang seperti biasa dengan senyum khas terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sebastian! Kau telat! Kau bilang jam 10.00, sekarang sudah jam 10.15! kau telat 15 menit!" seru Ciel yang kesal. Tentu saja karena Sebastian terlambat.

"Maaf Ciel, tadi ada sedikit gangguan karena itu aku terlambat," Sebastian segera menggunakan wajah yang memelas seakan minta dikasihani. Ciel yang melihat ekspresi Sebastian itu hanya bergidik geli karena tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang kalau kita lihat itu sangatlah lucu.

"Ya-ya sudah tak apa, tapi jangan tunjukkan ekspresi itu! Bikin jijik saja," gumam Ciel yang merinding bila melihat wajah memelas Sebastian. Yah sekarang Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum saja dan ia segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Baiklah Ciel kau mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Sebastian sambil melirik wajah imut anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau ke _theme park_? Sekali-kali aku ingin ke sana," ujar Ciel yang menatap mata merah milik Sebastian.

"Baik jika itu kemauanmu _my lord_."

"Hei!"

Sebastian hanya terkekeh kecil melihat sifat anak laki-laki ini dan berpikir kalau ternyata Ciel itu lebih baik daripada Ciella. Mereka mungkin memiliki wajah sama, nama yang hampir sama namun kepribadian mereka berbeda. Ya Ciella itu angkuh tapi di sisi lain ia sangat manja pada Sebastian. Sedangkan Ciel? ia angkuh dan berkepribadian keras. Ia memiliki pendirian yang kuat sehingga banyak orang yang susah menentangnya.

Setidaknya untuk hari ini, Sebastian ingin melupakan sedikit tentang Ciella.

'_Apa yang kupikirkan bukankah aku ingin mencari Ciella? Tapi ia masih tertidur dan terlebih lagi… sekarang di dalam hatiku hanya ada Ciel…'_ pikir Sebastian yang terputus sejenak lalu ia lanjutkan, _'…haruskah aku menjatuhkanmu dalam jurang kegelapan huh, Ciella?'_ Sebastian hanya menyeringai ketika memikirkan itu. Menjatuhkan kkasihnya sendiri ke dalam jurang kegelapan. Sungguh pemikiran yang tidak disangka oleh Sebastian sendiri.

Perjalanan ke _theme park_ sama sekali tidak lama. Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai disana. Sesampainya di _theme park_, Ciel segera melihat berbagai macam wahana yang ada di sana. Perlahan sedikit senyuman tersungging di bibir kecilnya ketika merasa kenangan lama kembali dalam ingatanannya.

Dulu ia sering sekali kdatang kemari bersama orang tuanya juga bersama dengan bibi Ann atau yang kita kenal dengan Madam Red. Tak ketinggalan pula sepupunya Elizabeth Midford yang selalu ikut jika Ciel pergi tamasya. Benar-benar kenangan yang tak akan Ciel lupakan namun berusaha ia lupakan.

"Kau ingin bermain apa?" Tanya Sebastian yang berdiri sebelah Ciel.

"Yang mana saja boleh," jawab Ciel dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Sebastian menunjuk ke salah satu permainan yang memacu adrenaline yaitu _roller coaster_. Melihatnya Ciel setuju-setuju saja karena ia tidak peduli hari ini ingin bermain apa, asal bisa bersama Sebastian.

'_Tunggu dulu, apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Aku tidak benar-benar kan…'_ batin Ciel yang kaget dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Untuk memastikan dugaannya salah, Ciel melirik Sebastian dan menatap wajah rupawannya yang selalu tersenyum. Merasakan tatapan dari Ciel, Sebastian membalas tatapan anak itu dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, biru bertemu merah, Ciel merasakan wajahnya memanas dan terdapat semburat merah di pipinya yang putih. Takut ketahuan oleh Sebastian, Ciel segera membuang mukanya kea rah lain.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya mereka segera naik roller coaster itu. Sungguh permainan yang menegangkan karena harus diputar-putar kesana-kemari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepatnya. Setelah permainan selesai, mereka memutuskan istirahat sejenak karena permainan pertama sudah menegangkan.

"Ini minumnya," Sebastian menyuguhkan es teh segar pada Ciel yang sedang berkeringat.

"Terima kasih," Ciel segera menerima minuman kaleng itu dan meneguknya saking hausnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman sembari melihat wahana-wahana yang sedang beroperasi, melihat orang-orang yang senang dengan psangan mereka juga anak-anak yang kegirangan. Keheningan yang nyaman tapi tiba-tiba Sebastian memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Umm, Ciel aku mau bertanya apa kau kenal Ciella?" Tanya Sebastian dengan suara ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Ciella?"

"Aku sekarang sedang mencarinya, jadi jika kau kenal mungkin—" belum selesai perkataannya Ciel sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Ya aku kenal dia. Dia adalah diriku di masa lalu kan?" jawab Ciel yang sekaligus bertanya. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap kaleng minuman teh segar yang baru diteguknya.

"Eh?! I-iya benar, ternyata dia sudah bangun ya?" Sebastian sedikit teerkejut juga karena Ciel sudah sadar bahwa Ciella ada di dalam dirinya bahkan ia terkejut saat tahu Ciel sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Iya dia sudah bangun… jadi kau ya yang mencari Ciella? Pantas saja dia selalu becara soal dirimu," ujar Ciel dengan nada lesu dan sekali lagi mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Begitu ya…" Sebastian sama sekali tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebastian, maukah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Semuanya…"

"Baiklah," Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum dan menerima tawaran Ciel. bagaimana pun cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terbongkar dan Sebastian pikir inilah saatnya untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Jauh di dalam tubuh Ciel. ciella kembali terbangun lalu melihat pemandangan yang sama lagi. Dan tentu saja hanya ada satu kalimat dibenaknya.

Sebastian.

Ya Sebastian, nama itu seolah-olah menghipnotis Ciella. Ia melihat Sebastian lagi dan sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ciel. merasa kekuatannya sudah sepenuhnya pulih, Ciella lalu menggunakan telepati— berbicara dari hati ke hati kepada Ciel.

'_Ciel.'_

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Ciel langsung merasa kalau itu adalah Ciella.

'_Ciella?'_ batin Ciel ketika mendengar suara Ciella dalam hatinya.

'_Syukurlah kau bisa mendengarku, aku ingin meminjm tubuhmu boleh? Aku ingin bertemu Sebastian,'_ ujar Ciella yang memohon dengan sangat pada reinkarnasinya ini.

'_Uhh… bagaimana ya—'_ sebenarnya Ciel agak ragu untuk melakukannya dan sebelum Ciel berhasil menjawab, Sebastian sudah mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku benar-benar mencintai Ciella, tapi…" Sebastian membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Ia agak ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tapi…" Ciel melanjutkan kalimat Sebastian, ia penasaran.

"…Entah mengapa sekarang perasaan itu sedikit memudar, karena ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisinya," ujar Sebastian sambil menatap mata biru laut milik Ciel.

"Siapa itu?" Ciel bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa orang yang sudah mengganti posisi Ciella di dalam hati Sebastian. Jujur saja Ciel agak cemburu ketika mendengar itu.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tulus dan kemudian menyentuh kepala Ciel sambil mengusap-usapnya.

"Kau."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Ciel diam seribu bahasa. Tak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan. Dadanya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah, lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan suatu kalimat. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa Ciel hanya menunduk saja membiarkan poninya menutupi matanya agar tak dilihat Sebastian dan ia hanya meremas celana pendeknya.

Ciel kemudian menatap Sebastian dengan dahi yang mengernyit juga mulut yang ditarik kebawah menciptakan sebuah ekspresi cemberut bercampur rasa malu yang terlihat imut— ciri khas dari seorang Ciel Phantomhive jika sedang malu.

Dan bagaimana dengan Ciella? Ia hanya melihat Ciel dan Sebastian semakin dekat. Rasa cemburu memenuhi hatinya ketika melihat Sebastian akrab dengan orang lain dan Ciella tidak suka itu, ia benar-benar tidak suka. Memang sejak dulu sifat Ciella itu mudah sekali cemburuan bila ada orang yang dekat-dekat dengan Sebastian.

'_Ciel! Ciel!'_ Ia pun berusaha sekali lagi untuk menjalin kontak dengan Ciel namun hasilnya nihil.

'_Ciel…'_ gumam Ciella. Butiran-butiran hangat berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan perlahan butiran itu jatuh mengenai pipinya yang indah— menciptakan bekas sebuah air mata.

Sepertinya meskipun kekuatannya sudah pulih seutuhnya, Ciella masih tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuh Ciel dan itu artinya iel pasti memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dibandingan Ciella.

* * *

A/N: fuuuh akhirnya chapter 6 jadi juga~! Yey! Bagaimana? Di sini saya masukin sedikit adegan actionnya hehehe *plak* oke, oke readers boleh minta Review-nya? (^3^) sya tunggu. Dan~ akan saya usahakan update chapter 7-nya segera sebelum saya praktek kerja.


End file.
